My Little Mobians
by Dante K. Freeman
Summary: Our heros retreat from Equestria, after a failed attempt at stopping The ancient dragon Quetzal from gatherig it's energy. Now taking residents in the world of Mobius, the group have one more chance to stop Quetzal before he takes total control. (The sequel to my last story, "Sonic the Stallion")
1. A whole new world

**Hello all of you fiction readers out their, I'm back, did you miss me?**

 **Discord** **: Writer? Oh my; I was starting to believe that you were dead again.**

 **Not yet my draconequus friend. I've started something, and I'm not going anywhere until it's done.**

 **Discord** **: Oh, well good for you.**

 **(Well don't sound too excited.)**

 **Discord** **: so shall we start as we always do.**

 **After you.**

 _ **Recap:**_

 **Discord** **: In the last story**

 _ **"Sonic the Stallion"**_

 **Discord** **: Thank you writer. In that story, our friends Sonic the Hedgehog and Mile 'Tails' Prower ended up following an ancient dragon into our humble world of Equestia.**

 **While there, they met a couple of new pony friends who eventually agreed to help them capture the dragon and the source of energy that they had been chasing in this world that had followed them from theirs, the Chaos Emeralds.**

 **Discord** **: After many trials the group eventually did collect all of the emeralds, only to be tricked by the dragon into giving him not only the emeralds power, but the power of Equestia's own elements of Harmony as well. (I probably should have tried that myself; You have to respect this things cunning.)**

 **-)-'… anyway… knowing that they didn't have much of a chance of an immediately victory, Sonic and his new friends managed to get back the chaos emeralds and the elements of harmony, and use their power to escape Equestria with a good number of friends before the world was taken completely.**

 **Discord** **: Wow, it's not everyday that the heroes lose, is it.**

 **They haven't lost yet.**

 **Discord** **: Are you sure? They look pretty beat to me.**

 **Just wait and see. They may surprise you.**

 **Discord** **: alright, don't give too much away.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_

 _ **My Little Pony is property of Hasbro**_

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega**_

 **Now to the story**

 **Discord** **: lets see what happens.**

* * *

 _Preview: How would you feel if your home was destroyed?_

* * *

Chapter 1: **A Whole New World**

 _ **Sumaya Ruins: Morning**_

A harsh wind blew through the old ruined city of Sumaya. The wind cracked and broke as what looked to be a large pool of energy started appearing in the ruins center. As the pool started to expand, the energy fluxed around it, giving off a chorus of static cracks as energy peeled away from its corners, before it all collapsed back into itself and exploded with a loud boom. From inside of the exploded energy pool, seven figures fell out of its center before the energy started to fade.

"Oh, my head," one of the figures, a blue Hedgehog wearing white gloves and red and white shoes, said as he rubbed his forehead while getting to his _feet._ "Didn't think that would be so…huh?" He stopped mid-sentence as he began looking at his gloved hand with a big smile on his face, "Hey…, Tails! Tails where are you!? Check it out."

"Huh, what?" Another of the figures, this time a small yellow and white fox, having two large fox tails and wearing similar shoes and gloves started rising up next. "Sonic? What's wrong?"

"Just look," Sonic waved his hands before the foxes face, "no hooves."

"Hey," he looked over his own arms and legs and got a big smile himself, "awesome I guess that means we're back in Mobius."

"You're welcome," Sonic crossed his arms and gave a cocky look.

"Ha," Tails let out a chuckle, "Wait, what happened to the others?"

* * *

The statement hit a note in the pair's heads, forcing them to look down at the rest of the bodies that left the energy pool.

"Ah jeeze," another figure said as she got to her knees, "man, that was crazy. What happened to us?" She covered her face in exhaustion.

"Uh… Rainbow Dash…" Tails said in shock.

Rainbow uncovered her face, "Huh, what's wrong with you?" she tried getting on all fours, but felt something was… off.

"Hey, you look good Rainbow." Sonic said

"Huh," she blushed a bit, "where did that…?" Before finishing, she noticed what was so shocking. Rainbow took a good long look at herself. "What in Equestria?" she was definitely different from her Equine form.

Rainbow Dash's head looked about the same, and she still had the same light blue coat and multi-colored mane and tail, but now her upper body had been more… eh… curved lets say, and her front hooves had been replaced with a pair of long arms and hands. Along with that, a set of clothes had appeared on her too; a dark blue, zipper down vest covered with a white back and a small silver emblem of her lightning cloud cutie mark on the breast covered her new chest; a pair of red track pants with a white stripe running down the side of the legs covered her flank, and a pair black bike gloves covered her new hands.

"Woah…, this is… different," Rainbow checkered her back to see if her wings were still there; they were. "Well at least I still have these." She flew up and moved towards Sonic.

"So what do you think?" Sonic asked

Rainbow started hovering around Sonic, "I think I can live with this, of course I'm not too crazy about the clothes," she a placed a hand over her breast "and what the heck happened to my chest?"

"Uh… lets say it's just a common look for girls in this world."

"Well what about you?" Rainbow got in Sonic's face making him back up. "The only things you're wearing are shoes and gloves."

"It's different for me."

* * *

While those two got familiar with Rainbow's new body (don't read too much into that), Tails ran over to help another of the un-conscious group.

"Hey Fluttershy, Fluttershy," Tails started shaking the pale yellow pegusus girl, with the light pink mane, hoping she was alright. "Come on, get up. Please." He continued on.

"Uh…" she started to wake up, "Huh…, Mile? Is that you?"

"Fluttershy!" he ended up pulling her into a big hug, "Thank goodness you're alright. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What do you…?" she tried to gently push him away, but stopped when she noticed the hoof she used wasn't a hoof at all. It was now a hand covered in a long, fancy white glove. "Huh?" she started checking the rest of her body for changes, and there were a few.

Like Rainbow, her head and lower body were unchanged while her upper body had grown wider and her hoofs were replaced with hands. She was wearing a green wide necked sweater with three pink butterflies on the breast, a long tan skirt, and of course, long white gloves.

"Oh… oh my," Fluttershy was looking over her new body, she wasn't really sure how to feel about it. As she attempted to sit up, she noticed that she had just got up off of something. "Huh?" she looked down to see her pet bunny laying flat on the ground, right on the spot she had just got up. "Angel? Oh my goodness," she lifted him off the ground, "I'm so sorry Angel. Are you ok?"

The rabbit wake up and started looking over Fluttershy. He was obviously just as shocked to see her like this as she was. Angel, on the other hand, didn't look much different. The only part of him that had changed were his eyes, going from his round and black highlighted eyes, to larger grey ovals with dark rounded pupils.

"Well that's about everyone," Sonic said as he and Rainbow Dash walked towards the three.

"Not exactly," Tails responded as he pointed to last two figures lying on the ground; a purple winged-unicorn girl with darker purple hair with a pink highlight and a tiny purple and green dragon.

"Oh, right," Sonic rushed toward the last unconscious pair, the others at his back. He lifted up the Unicorn the moment he got to her side while Tails checked on the dragon. "Twilight," he called, "Twilight, are you alright?"

"Hey Spike," Tails called to the dragon, "Spike, wake up."

"Huh," Spike was the first to get up, "Whoa, what happened?"

Like the rest Spike's body had shifted, but not by much. His body had grown slightly taller, and the spikes along his back and tail were now curved back, similar to Sonic's quills. He had now been wearing a dark green vest, a pair of spiked boots, dark green and black gloves, and a violet scarf across his neck. Besides all of that, Spike still looked about the same.

"Huh!" Spike just noticed Twilight in Sonic's arms. "Twilight!" he wasted no time rushing to her side.

* * *

Now everyone was stand around the only member not to wake up yet, Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight, come on Twilight," Sonic kept trying to wake her up.

"Uh…huh…" it was gradual, but Twilight was waking up, to everyone's delight. Spike, of everyone else, had been the most relieved. It took all his strength not to jump on her and start hugging her in relief.

Once the relief ebbed, Spike started noticing how odd everyone looked now, including him and Twilight. Again, everything but her torso and forelegs had stayed the same. A violet, sleeveless turtle neck with a large picture of her cutie mark covered her chest while dark blue jeans covered her legs, and unlike the rest, she actually wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Huh," Twilight started looking around her. She recognized all of her friends standing over her immediately, even the one that had changed looks and species.

"Twi," Rainbow said hovering over the group, "Awesome, you're alright."

"Uh…" as she kept looking around, Twilight realized that she wasn't anywhere she recognized.

"Twilight," Sonic got her attention, "If you're looking for something familiar, you're not going to find it here," Sonic said as if reading her mind. This got all of them worried, all but Tails. The group started looking around them to see that Sonic was right, they couldn't recognize anything, no matter how far they looked.

"Oh no," Twilight said as she started remembering what had happened. She remembered the Ancient-one taking over her teacher, their last attack failing, Luna putting her to sleep, and then waking up here. She remembered it all.

"Yeah things did not go so well in Equestria." Sonic comment forced some tear out of Twilight's eyes, that and a blood thirsty scowl. "Getting you guys out of there was about all we could…" Sonic stopped as he looked down at Twilight's face, starting to get worried. "Oh boy;" He knew what was next. Without warning, Twilight sprang right out of Sonic's arms, bowling him over and pinning him to the ground.

* * *

Twilight tried to get her hands around Sonic's neck while he desperately tried to hold her back, but she eventually got to her mark and started strangling harder.

"You evil! Heartless! Monster!" Twilight shouted as she pushed harder onto Sonic, "How could you let this happen!?"

"Twilight!" Rainbow said as she pulled the Alicorn off of Sonic, "That's enough, stop it Twilight." Twilight tried forcing her way out of Rainbow's grip, but it was solid and Rainbow wasn't budging.

Sonic coughed while placing a hand over his throat, trying to relax the sore windpipe.

"Sonic," Tails said stepping next to the hedgehog, "you okay?"

"You know for someone who just got fingers, she's pretty strong." The two looked back towards Twilight, still in Rainbow's grip.

"This is entirely your fault!" Twilight screamed again. "Why did you have to get our world involved in your stupid fight!? You and those Damn Emeralds!" Twilight's head dropped as she began crying harder. "I wish we had never met you. I wish you had never come to Equestria."

"Hey wait," Rainbow said sternly, "now that's just going too…"

"It's alright," Sonic interrupted, stepping closer to Rainbow and Twilight, Tails following close. Fluttershy and Spike stood cautiously, afraid of what would happen next. Sonic kneeled down to speak to Twilight at eye level but she wouldn't look up.

"Twilight," he said, "maybe you're right. We shouldn't have gotten your home and your friends involved in this. Dealing with Quetzal was our job and you all…" he looked up to the rest, "…you just got caught in the middle of it."

"Sonic," Rainbow tried to say, "that's not…"

"I am really sorry about how things turned out," he continued, "I didn't want this to happen, but the fact is that it did happen."

"Sonic," Tails tried interrupting, but a 'trust me' stare from Sonic made him hold his tongue.

"Twilight, you can blame us for this if you want, I guess we deserve it," Twilight could finally look him in the eye, but her hate hadn't subsided just yet, "but right now we need to focus on fighting Quetzal not each other, and this time I know we're going to need everyone's help, yours especially."

Twilight finally let some of her anger go. Rainbow Dash finally felt she could let go. Twilight just let her arms fall to the ground, her gaze doing the same.

"If it helps at all," Tails finally added, "Equestria hasn't been destroyed, I'm sure of that." Everyone, even Twilight, looked toward the fox. "Quetzal would have no use for a dead world. She'll need to keep Equestria alive to gain any power from it. Your world is alive and every-pony in it. They're probably just… sealed away or something, but they are alive, I know it."

All the ponies were over joyed by the news, all but Twilight.

"And if it's out their, we will get it back, I promise," Sonic tried to assure, holding out his hand in friendship, but Twilight didn't grab it.

"…and you know Twilight," Rainbow Dash started to say, flying next to Sonic, "Sonic and Tails didn't exactly come to Equestria because they wanted to you know." She landed next to Sonic as he stood back up. "They only showed up to get rid of that parasite dragon, and they've done nothing but help us since. You know that as well as the rest of us. It's not fair blaming all of this on them."

Twilight said nothing for awhile; she just sat down and tried to clear her thoughts. Eventually she let out a long sigh and stood straight up. "Okay, fine," she said hesitantly, "I'll help."

* * *

Sonic gave a wide grin at her answer but she didn't return it, she just turned her back and started looking farther into the ruins. Fluttershy and Spike stepped to her sides and started doing the same, probably just trying to absorb all of this. Sonic, Tails, and Rainbow Dash followed in suit.

"So, what now?" Twilight asked the hedgehog without turning her gaze.

"Huh," he answered, "that… is a good question." Twilight was already starting to regret her decision.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Time to take a tour_

* * *

 **And there it is, my big come back chapter.**

 **Discord** **: Well, that was certainly something.**

 **The chapter was mostly to introduce the girls new looks, so sorry that nothing too major happened.**

 **Discord** **: On the contrary, I would say Twilight trying to kill Sonic was a bit of a major happening. Who would have known that the little book worm had it in her.**

 **One… I doubt she would have killed him, and two… we all know that Twilight doesn't take lose very well; we all know what happened to Tirek**

 **Discord** **: Yeah, he got Tir- wreaked.**

 **…-)-'…, I'm going to pretend you did not say.**

 **Discord** **: Ha, plus, that hasn't really happened yet has it?**

 **No, and that's why they are still on good terms with you.**

 **Discord** **: Oh, I hang my head in shame.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of my new story. More will be coming, but I'm not sure when.**

 **Discord** **: Let's hope it's not in another month.**

 **Right. If you liked it, then favorite and follow the story so you don't miss the next chapter.**

 **Discord** **: And be sure to leave all of your comments below so I'm not the only one mocking Writers work.**

 **Okay, until then…**


	2. A place to start again

**Discord** **: Wow…**

 **Discord? Are you here?**

 **Discord, shooting his head to me** **: Oh, Writer, you're back?**

 **Yeah, sorry it took me so long, but I think I've got a few things that can make up for it.**

 **Discord** **: I'm not sure that's necessary.**

 **What do you mean?**

 **Discord** **: Look here.**

 _ **We check over the stories comments**_

 **Wow…**

 **Discord** **: Looks like these commenters are really starting to enjoy the story.**

 **Wow…, I don't know what to say…**

 **Discord** **: Yeah, that Modern Sil… 'muphl;'** _ **I close his snout before he can get another word out;**_ **What wrong?** _ **A mouth on his stomach spoke.**_

 **Let's not mention any names okay.**

 **Discord** **: Ah, how come?**

 **The person knows who they are, and I'm very, very appreciative of the comment, but let's just focus on the story, okay.**

 **Discord** **: Oh, is someone a little embarrassed;** _ **I said nothing;**_ **you're just so proud to get this comment, huh.**

 **I've gotten them before you know.**

 **Discord** **: But none like this.**

 **…-)-'… What ever can we just get this going already?** _ **I leave to begin.**_

 **Discord, facing to who knows where** **: He really does like getting those comments you know, keep them coming.**

 **Discord!** _ **He poofs away to follow after me.**_

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _ **Last chapter, the group had just arrived in Mobius after having failed to protect Equestria from Quetzal's power.**_

 _ **Discord**_ _ **: And things got pretty interesting there, like when Twilight tried strangling Sonic to death not even two seconds after waking up.**_

 _ **The rest of the group weren't in much better condition themselves. Everybody in their own respects was devastated at the loss. Trying to take charge Sonic and Tails attempt to assure the rest that Equesrtia was still out there and every-pony still alive and well.**_

 _ **Discord**_ _ **: But even that doesn't work to convince them.**_

 _ **Not completely, no, but it did help to calm every-pony enough for them to begin thinking of a plan to defeat Quetzal and reclaim Equestria.**_

 _ **Discord**_ _ **: All but Sonic who pretty much admitted he has no idea what he's doing.**_

* * *

 _ **Now that that's out of the way, lets get to the story, shall we?**_

 _ **Discord**_ _ **: I thought you'd never ask.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega**_

 _ **My little Pony is property of Hasbro**_

 _ **Now to the story…**_

* * *

 _Preview: It's time to go_

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **:** _A Place to Start Again_

 _ **Sumaya Ruins: Morning**_

With the entire group having arrived safely in Mobius, the portal from Equestria finally began to disappear completely. As the rift's light faded along with the constant crackling of energy, seven more shapes, the seven emeralds that had been sustaining it, fell from the fading pool. Directly underneath, both Sonic and Tails stood waiting to catch the gems as they fell, with success. Sonic managed to catch three of the emeralds while Tails caught the other four.

"Hmm, well at least we managed to get these back," Sonic said to Tails as they held the precious gems.

"Yeah, I guess," Tails said, depression clear in his voice, "a small victory from a huge loss."

"Seriously? Am I the only one trying to look on the bright side here?"

"Sorry to say it, but there isn't much of a bright side to look on Sonic," Twilight said as she walked up to the two mobians. "Now that you have your emeralds back, can some-pony please tell me…?" Twilight cut off as she realized that something was still missing, "wait a minute, what happened to the elements?"

As if in response to Twilight, one more object, the large brown trunk that held the elements of harmony, was spat out from one final burst of blue energy.

"I got it, I got it," Spike said, running under the box as it came down on his front. "I…" he stated losing his balance, "I…got it," he managed the get his footing back. "Hey, I got it," Spike tossed the trunk onto his shoulder, "what do you know. I might start to like this new body," he started flexing his new muscles, getting a chuckle out of the rest of the group.

"Alright, take it easy tough guy," Rainbow said, hopping off one side of the box.

"Hey…" Spike struggled to get his balance back from the action. Rainbow just laughed at the dragon tripping over himself; Spike didn't think I was so funny.

"Right," Twilight continued, "like I was saying, now that we have the emeralds, and the elements, do we actually have any plan on what we should do know, or are we just planning on sitting here and waiting for Quetzal to find us first." Twilight got noticeable annoyed at the disorganization of the matter.

"Relax Twilight, we have a plan," Sonic tried to reassure her.

"Really," she crossed her arms, looking un-reassured, "then tell me what it is."

"No problem. Tails what's the plan?" Sonic said, passing the buck.

"What?" Tails said, un-expectantly.

"You heard her; she wants to know our plan." The rest of the group started looking at the fox, hoping to hear the same thing.

"Uh…," Now Tails started looking annoyed at Sonic, "(thanks a lot Sonic; really appreciate this.)" Tails placed his hand on his chin and started thinking about anything they could do, until soon he came up with an answer. "Well…," he looked toward Twilight, "…I know you're not going to want to hear this, but what you said just might be the best we can do."

"You have got to be kidding me." Twilight was not happy to hear that.

"No, I'm serious," Tails started to explain, "Quetzal isn't just in the next Zone over; she's an entire dimension away. Even though we could get back to Equestria, all we would accomplish is getting trapped like the rest; and that's only assuming that she is even still there."

"What are you talking about," Rainbow said in confusion, "where else could she go?"

"She took a lot of energy out of the Chaos Emeralds, which gives control over time and space. Quetzal could have jumped to another dimension altogether by now, and we have no way of tracker her if she did."

"So you're saying there's no way we can find her," Twilight said in anger, "that's great, that's just buckin' fantastic."

"Hey don't lose hope yet, we've still got one thing on her," Tails got her attention. "Yes, Quetzal got a lot of the emeralds power, but me and Sonic have dealt with plenty of people, one in particular, that have craved power before, and I can say that's not going to be enough for her, right?" Tails addressed Sonic.

"Oh, definitely; these kinds of badies are never settled with just a little power, or even a lot, they always want all of it."

"That's right, and as long as we have the emeralds, and even the elements," Tails drew attention to the precious gems, "there's no way Quetzal won't come looking for us. And when she does, that's when we take her down."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Twilight asked scornfully.

"Well, we have from now to then to figure that out." It wasn't much of a response, but even so, Tails didn't say it with any hint of hesitation or worry, which was just what Twilight needed to hear, her and all the rest. Moved by the words, the group gathered around Sonic and Tails as they pulled the emeralds together. Twilight was still not sure how this would work out, but if Tails, Sonic, and even her friends could feel so confident with such a simple plan, then why couldn't she?

* * *

With the group now having a plan of sorts, Tails decided it was time that they got out of the ruined area, and get a change of scenery. He called Spike over with the box of elements and had him place them before him. With Sonic by his side, Tails opened up the trunk to reveal five golden necklaces inside, each with varying colors and shapes to the jewels that decorated their centers, as well as a single golden tiara decorated with a large purple jewel in the design of the star mark the acted as Twilight's cutie mark.

"Good," he said, "they look like they haven't taken any damage."

"I never thought they did," Sonic said at his friend's side as he placed the emeralds he held into the trunk along with the elements.

Tails followed along and placed his emeralds beside Sonic's and closed it up. "Alright, now it's about time we come up with a plan."

"I thought we already had plan," Sonic fawned confusion.

"I mean a plan on what to do when the Ancient-dragon finds us. We can't go into this unprepared. We need to know how we can play to all our advantages."

"Hmm, that's a good idea," Sonic lifted the trunk up and handed it to Tails, "have fun with that."

"Alright… wait, what!?"

Sonic turned his back and looked out of the ruins. "Passing through dimensional rifts always makes my body stiffen up. I'm going to head out for a run."

"Sonic!" Tails through the trunk into Spikes claws, "We really can't afford to play around with this one, this is serious."

"Who's playing? I haven't gotten to run on two legs in over a week, I'm rusty. When the time comes, you don't really want me at half skill, do you?"

"Well… no, but."

"That's actually a good idea," Rainbow Dash said as she flew next to Sonic, "mind if I join you?"

"What!? Rainbow Dash?" Tails said in shock.

"What? I've never flown with a body like this before, and I don't want to be half skill either. Plus, a new world, a full day, things I could never see back home, you can't blame me for wanting to take a look around, can you?"

"Yeah Tails, can you?" Sonic backed up Rainbow Dash. Tails just placed his palms over his face in irritation; it felt like his head would explode if she tried explaining any longer.

"Yeah Tails, can you." Discord said, appearing next to the two.

"See even he agrees," Sonic said, not keeping up, "…huh!" He turned his head to see the large serpent creature, consisting of various beast-like limbs, like a goats head, deer antler, dragon horn and claw, and others that made up this mosaic of a body, floating beside him. "What the…? When did you…?" Sonic stumbled on his words while trying to understand what he was seeing.

"Oh, he's catching up." Discord said mockingly

"What you say!?" Sonic said, slightly annoyed.

"Discord, what are you doing here!?" Rainbow shouted to the new arrival.

"Well I couldn't stay in Equestria, too purple for my taste." Discord said, apparently forgetting all of the pink candy clouds, and purple checkered roads he made in his chaos world. "(No one likes specifics writer.) Anyway, seeing as that dimension was done for, I figured I could spend some time in yours." Discord 'poofed' on a generic tourist get up, including red baseball cap, palm print shirt, cargo shorts, and camera. "After all, where better to take a vacation then our new friends world," he started taking pictures, "Seeing some new sights, maybe make some new friends," he got uncomfortably close to Sonic's head, "now doesn't that sound like fun; Selfie" he caught both himself and Sonic in the camera's frame and hit the flash, disappearing along with it. "Ooo, that's a keeper," He reappeared in front of the group, "so, what are our plans for the rest of the day?"

"Uh…, well…, Tails did say something about planning what to do about Quetzal when he got here" Sonic said, revving quickly to Discords side and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Yeah that's right," Rainbow copied, grabbing his shoulder, "I'm sure they could use all the help they can get."

"Yeah," they started pushing him to the rest of the group, "So you'll be more than welcome to help them out. Now don't forget to tell us how that goes and we'll see you later, bye!" Sonic rushed off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rainbow followed quickly after.

"Well that didn't seem so friendly," Discord said as he watched the two disappear into the distance with the rest of the group. "Oh well I guess it's just the five of us today," Angel bunny started ranting, "Oh sorry, I meant just the five-in-a-half of us." Discord started looking at Angel in the lens of a magnifying glass.

"Oh joy" Twilight said out loud, not even bothering to hide her disgust.

"Sooo…, are we planning on hanging out in these ruins all day? Not that I mind," He poofed an archeologist outfit on, "the strange specimens in this area are truly wondrous to behold," he was still looking at Angel bunny in the glass.

"Uhh, well actually I do have somewhere we can go," Tails responded, "I even have a way to get there, but I'm not sure we can all… What The!" he shouted as he looked over to where he lasted parked his beloved plane, the Tornado 2. It was usually a Blue steel biplane having _his_ mark on the side and tail wings, an image of his Tails, but when he looked at it now…, it was not what he had made at all.

The plane he saw looked as if it was made of two thin green plane engines connected by three thick rods of steel in its center. Two sets of long wings were placed on the outer edge of each of the cockpits, just behind the planes nose; a set of propellers, practically overlapping each other, hung from the planes twin noses; four wheels connected to a set of interlocking rods, looking sort of like a scissor lift, lifted the body off of the ground. Of all of these changes, the one that caught Tails eyes the most was the symbol. Instead of his own insignia, Tails saw a large picture of Discord giving thumbs up with an obnoxious smile on his face replacing both of the wing's and tail wing's marks.

"Obnoxious? I find that offensive," Discord shouted to the skies in an attempt to deny the truth. Quickly after, a deep frown worked across his face for some reason.

"Wha… what happened to my plane?" Tails said in bewilderment.

"I just made a few alterations to the machine," Discord answered the fox. "You can't exactly fly two ponies a dragon and a ball of fur out of these ruins in that tiny little machine _you_ made now can you."

"Tiny Little Machine!?"

"Well that won't be a problem now," The group vanished with those words and instantly reappeared in the seats of the discorded biplane. "Any time you're ready Fox boy, she's ready to go."

" Wha…How…?" Tails mixed words in his shock before looking toward Discord from the planes cockpit, "How did you…?"

"We'll explain later," Twilight answered form the cockpit beside Tails's, "Can we please just go already?"

The hostility in her voice snapped Tails out of his shock. Not wanting to linger anymore, he looked to the planes dashboard to inspect the controls. "Hmm? Well at least the controls seem to be the same."

"So start her up already," Discord said. Tails looked back towards Spike sitting in the seat behind Twilight, who was holding the box of precious gems. "Oh don't worry about using that emerald; this baby's got chaotic energy to spare," he said while patting the planes side, "I'll see you in the air." In a flash of light, Discord disappeared again.

"…Okay, let's see what this thing can do." Unsure what was expected, the group just braced in their seats as the little fox hit the ignition and the engines roared to life. The plane propellers reached top speed in a matter of seconds, driving the plane, and it's passengers, straight and into the air meters from the start. Constant screaming mixed with the sound of the plane engines roar and the propellers whirling through the air was the last thing heard before the Sumaya Ruins went Quiet as the last of the Equestrian friends left them behind.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _ **Equestria (Canterlot): Unknown hour**_

Back in Equesrtia, things were not alright. As far as the eye could see, the atmosphere looked to be covered in a bright purple field of energy that stuck to virtually everything and every-pony. Any ponies caught in the field were stationary and lifeless; frozen in what ever event they had been performing before captured.

Inside of the Castle, things were about the same. The group that attempted to stop Quetzal had been frozen at the scene of their last effort to defeat the Ancient dragon, succeeding only to get the emeralds out of her grasp, all except for…

 **:** Wait… wait a second, what the!? Where's…?

 **Discord:** Something wrong Writer?

 **:** Um…

At the… top of the of the Castle Peak, too figures could be seen flying high above the land, looking over their work.

 **(Discord:** He, he, he)

 **Quetzal:** 'growl,' Damn it! _She shot her head to the side._

 **Chrysalis:** What's wrong?

Closer inspection revealed the two to be the Changeling queen, Chrysalis, Flying her dark bug-like body next to the fallen sun princess, Celestia, now controlled by the Anient-One, Quetzal.

 **Quetzal:** I can't believe they escaped! And with the element and the emeralds too! Damn them!

 **Chrysalis:** What does it matter? We have what we came for, Equestria is ours, and they are no where to be seen. We don't need the emeralds anymore.

Quetzal turned her head to Chrysalis, angry at her response. One of the snake tails attached to the back of Celestia's neck shot out from under her lime hair and wrapped it-self around Chrysalis's celled body, crushing her in it's grip and forcing a grunt of pain out of her.

 **Chrysalis, struggling to breath, let alone talk:** Quetzal… what are you…?

 **Quetzal:** Think before speaking 'princess!' The power I have here is still limited! With the amount of power I took from the elements, I can hold this field for half a year, maybe more, but unless I have the element to maintain the energy field, I will lose control! And we don't want that, Do We! _She strengthened her tails grip._

 **Chrysalis, between crushed lungs:** No…no… I'm sorry…, please… forgive me.

Quetzal released her grip, letting Chrysalis catch her breath and begin flying again.

 **Quetzal:** No, I'm sorry, I let my anger get the better of me. But we do have to get those elements back.

 **Chrysalis:** How?

Quetzal gave a sly smile in response, holding out her grey fore hooves as a large ball of light blue energy, clashing with the purple energy field, grew in front of her. Chrysalis watched in a trance at the expanding energy ball.

 **Quetzal:** Huh, I still have plenty of chaos force to open a portal or too. They won't escape me a second time.

 **Chrysalis:** But we don't know where they went.

 **Quetzal:** Yes we do.

A large group of swarming changelings, each looking like a smaller version of Chrysalis, started flying up to the two seemingly out of no where, and began surrounding them.

 **Quetzal:** They went back home, and that's just where we're going.

Quetzal's smile only grew as the energy sphere around her hooves kept growing until it began consuming her within it, then Chrysalis, and then all the rest of the changelings. It kept growing until all the swarm had been swallowed inside of if it and the energy could collapse back into itself, but it was not done yet. As the ball faded, the energy field around Equestria reacted, its energies hue darkening, and the frequency spiking out of control. It looked as though Equestria's imprisoning field, and all that was held inside, had begun to compress.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: What's better, flying or running?_

* * *

 **And there you go. Chapter two is complete**

 **Discord** **: Not bad writer.**

 **Oh, I'm just getting started**

 **Discord** **: By the way you never told us. What was so surprising in the Equestrian field?**

 **Oh, I'm sure you know. Some-pony happened to be missing, who should have been there.**

 **Discord:** **Do you mean Fluttershy? Didn't we already state that I saved her?**

 **Not her.**

 **Discord** **: Well I'm stumped then.**

 **Yeah right…**

 **Discord** **: So shall we close this chapter then.**

 **Sure, well we hope you all enjoyed this chapter of My Little Mobians**

 **Discord** **: If you did, try following and favoriteing writers work and leave any of your comments down below, he really does appreciate them**

 **Right, and I hope to hear you all next chapter so**

 **Until…**

 **Discord** **: Oh Writer.**

 **Huh…**

 **Discord** **: I almost forgot. One of our commenter friends had a question that I'm wondering myself.**

 **What?**

 **Discord** **: Our 'heroes' have arrived in Sonic's home world right? Does that mean they are going to meet some of his friends now.**

 **Uh…**

 **Discord** **: Which ones? I'm sure I'd love to meet them myself, and honestly who wouldn't love to meet me?**

 **…well, I can't say anything for sure yet, but I can say this. One of their friends will show up soon, one that has noticed that they have been gone for so long, especially Sonic.**

 **Discord** **: Ooo, I'm getting goose bumps.**

 **Now?**

 **Discord** **: Right, see you next chapter, and until then…**


	3. The Journey is Half the Fun

**Discord** **: Hello Fiction readers and writers alike. I bet you all expected to hear from Writer, didn't you? I assure you he'll be here. I had a bit of a gift for him so I thought I'd handle this part while I wait for…**

 **DISCORD!**

 **Discord** **: Oh, guess he found it.** _ **I turn to see Writer with a special guest attached to his back;**_ **Hello writer.**

 **Discord, what is this?**

 **Discord** **: What is what?**

 **Pinkie** **: I think he's talking about me;** _ **the pink pony said in that loud happy voice Writer loved so much.**_

 **And what are you doing there?**

 **Discord, typing everything I say** **: Just helping you with your work;** _ **the pink pony moved from writers back to his head while trying to get a closer look.**_

 **Pinkie, looking close at my work** _ **:**_ **Oooo** **o, cool. Can I help too?**

 **Discord** **: I don't see why not.**

 **No way;** _ **we both frowned, at his cruel words**_ **; I don't care if their cruel, the last thing I want is you two messing with the story anymore than you have. Now move over!**

 **Discord** **: Alright, alright;** _ **I began moving while Writer… cont…sto…**_

…

…

…

 _ **I managed to get the computer back from the draconequus's claws, eventually;**_ **Now, can we get this started already?**

 **Pinkie** **: But I thought you wanted to know what 'this' was?** _ **Sass was clear in her voice.**_

 **Oh I'll be sure to find out;** _ **I threw my own stare to Discord;**_ **but for now, let's start the story.**

 **Discord** **: What scary eyes you have.**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _ **Last chapter, the group had gotten back both the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony from the dimensional rift that helped save them from Equestria's fate.**_

 _ **Discord**_ _ **: After getting them back, the group started to think of a plan for dealing with the Ancient-dragon keeping their world imprisoned, and discovered that the best plan was to do, nothing.**_

 _ **Pinkie**_ _ **: Nice plan; and it was you who helped them calm down when they started getting really scared at the new place they were, right.**_

 _ **Discord**_ _ **: That's exactly right Pinkie Pie.**_

 _ **Stop telling her lies Discord; all you did last chapter was chase off Sonic and Rainbow Dash and mess with Tails plane.**_

 _ **Hey, they left on there own, and I would like to think I improved on the foxes design thank you.**_

 _ **Pinkie**_ _ **: Yeah, it does look… pretty cool.**_

 _ **Hmm… o-o'**_

 _ **Discord**_ _ **: Well, however it happened, the point is, now our little friends are heading in two different directions with two different destinations in their heads.**_

 _ **Yeah...and each have two different plans on how to spend their time in the new land.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega**_

 _ **My Little Pony is property of Hasbro**_

 **Pinkie** **: And now every-pony… huh;** _ **she ended up collapsing before finishing.**_

 **Pinkie Pie?** _ **She didn't respond;**_ **0-0'**

 **Discord** _ **:**_ **Oh dear. Umm… now to the story… while we handle this, well Writer will at least.**

* * *

 _Preview: Two areas; new to some, familiar to many._

* * *

 **Chapter 3** **:** _The Journey is Half the Fun._

 _ **Mobius fields (between zones): Past Morning**_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash had still been running through the Mobian fields at high speeds long after they had put a good distance between them and the rest. Along the way, Rainbow had just been blindly following Sonic's back as he seemed to be running toward something, or somewhere, but minutes into the run, the curiosity had became too much for her to hold anymore.

Rainbow flew infront of the sprinting hedgehog, flying backwards to look him face to face. "Yo Sonic," she started to speak, "where exactly are we going?"

Sonic took a quick look behind him and smiled when he saw that Discord was no where to be seen and the only noticeable sight was an object in the distance launching into the air, which he guessed was Tails's plane.

"Well, you said that you wanted to take a look around," he turned his head back to Rainbow, "So I thought I'd give you the grand tour myself." Sonic increased his own speed and blew past the flying Pegasus, forcing her to turn and see that he was now the one sprinting in reverse. "I thought we could start with one of my personal favorites. Try to keep up." He turned and ran normally again. Rainbow chuckled as she matched his speed to fly by his side.

"So Rainbow," Sonic spoke again, "do you think the others will be alright? You know way more about Discord than I do."

"Well…" Rainbow's gaze circled as she thought, "Discord did use to be a pretty bad guy, the very embodiment of chaos actually."

"Nothing we haven't dealt with," Sonic whispered under his breath.

"But he's reformed now, more or less, and I don't think he would ever do anything to hurt the others, especially when Fluttershy's with them, so they should be fine."

"Alright, cool."

Sonic's face brightened as he worked his eyes over towards the area they quickly approached. "Hey, looks like we've made it." He skidded to a stop, queuing Rainbow to do the same, landing next to the hedgehog and looking out where he did. "Rainbow Dash, welcome to Green Hill Zone."

* * *

Rainbow Dash's muzzle hit the ground as she looked over the new sight in awe. The _Green Hill Zone_ was a wide expanse of green islands and blue lakes as for as the eye could see. Some of the plains lay relatively straight while others did anything but. Many masses twisted, sloped, and looped in ways that defied all logic and laws of nature. Each island was connected by either thin log bridges or stretches of land, and separated by a network of wide rivers and waterfalls that ran through and off of the islands into the seas below.

"Whoa…" Rainbow was awe struck by all of the sights in the twisted zone.

"Ha, ha, I thought you'd like it." Sonic giggled and smiled cockily at Rainbow's reaction.

"This place is crazy."

"I know; pretty cool right?"

Rainbow tried taking a step forward into the zone, but when she did, she fell to her knees and started cringing in pain, gripping her leg tight.

"Whoa, Dash," Sonic dropped down to her side and helped her back to her hooves. As they rose, Sonic finally realized the white bandaging that wrapped around her right leg. "Your leg; that's right you were injured in your last fight, weren't you?" Sonic rubbed the back of his head, thinking what they should do now. "You probably shouldn't be in a place like this injured. Maybe we should head to one of Tails shops instead; we could probably find some healing supplies there."

"Hold it; are you trying to say that you just want to come all this way and leave before we do anything at all?" Rainbow said, letting go of Sonic and standing on her own hooves.

"Well, yeah," he said cautiously, "you can't exactly run through in your condition."

Rainbow took offence to that. Telling her she 'couldn't' do something; she managed to take that as a challenge.

"Oh really?" she stared the hedgehog down.

"Dash…?" Sonic new what was coming next and immediately regretted his words.

"Let's just see about that." Rainbow rushed down into the zone, this time leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic just looked down at the pegusus, gave a 'what can you do' shrug and whispered to himself, "I doubt I could stop her now if I tried." He didn't waste another word, and followed after Dash into the Zone.

* * *

 _ **Above Mobian cloud line: Past Morning**_

Back in the skies, far, far from the Sumaya ruins, the group within the Discored tornado still screamed their heads off as the g-force pushed against their bodies from the planes continued climb. Most of the group kept their eyes closed, too scared to look ahead, and clutched for dear life to anything close-by. Spike nearly cracked the elements trunk he held it so tight. Fluttershy was holding Angel Bunny in an attempt to find comfort, the poor thing barely able to whimper as she squeezed him. Twilight was the only one, besides the pilot, to work up the nerve to look forward. Her frustration outweighing her fear gave her the nerve to do so. She refused to look away from what rushed before her, besides to take the occasional glance at the one causing it.

Tails, use to the sensations, focused on getting familiar to the new settings, and the new speed. His designs and machines were nothing to laugh at. His best creations could even match Sonic at his best, but this new plane was something else. It's speed, if not matched, then surpassed that of his greatest work, the Tornado II; it's design was a bit out there, but it didn't show the least bit of instability at these speeds, meaning it's stability and strength must be very high; Tails was ashamed to admit it, but this new plane might actually surpass his own design (of course using Chaos magic to make it, is kind of cheating, but the fact still remains).

 **(D:** Oh, jealous are we?)

* * *

Tails kept his mind focused and quickly adapted to the new machine, leveling it off, and setting it into a stable cruising speed to the relief of his passengers.

"Whoa," Spike got the nerve to say, but he refused to do much more.

Tails snickered when he looked back to Spike and Fluttershy, looking pale as ghosts.

"We… we're flying…," Fluttershy was next to speak, finally loosening her grip on angel and letting him get free, and the first thing he did was move to her shoulder and thump her in the muzzle as pay back. Fluttershy's head shot over to the side from the kicks force, forcing her gaze over the planes edge. "Eee…" she squeaked, "we're flying… really… really high." She crouched low into the seat.

Tails couldn't hear her whispers over the plains engine, but her cringing gave him the message. He just laughed more; he did enjoy the reaction of first time fliers. His laughter quickly faded when his gaze moved over to Twilight, shooting daggers at him from her side of the plane.

"Well it sure looks like you're enjoying their cringes of terror, doesn't it?" Her gaze never lost Tails, and the more she stared the more that ice got to him, sending shavers up his spine.

"Uh…," Tails struggled to find words, "it's not that, it's… uh…" Twilight was waiting patiently for his next 'excuse,' she was getting use to them. Tails had to look away from her, so he turned to his rear passengers, "guys relax," their eyes turned to him, "you have nothing to worry about, I've been flying practically as long as I've been walking; I'm in complete control."

"Really? So tell me Tails, how old are you again?"

"Uh…" again, Twilight had Tails at a loss for words. "Uh… the point is you have nothing to worry about." This did help the others relax, but not by much.

"Right," Twilight leaned an arm onto the side of the seat and rested her head down.

* * *

"Exactly Twilight, just have faith in your pilot," Discords voice said from Tails side of the plane.

"What the!?" When Tails looked over, he was greeted by the sight of Discord, wearing a white scarf and tan aviator's cap, goggles included, and sitting up as if he was flying a plane himself, even though there was nothing beneath him but air.

"Oh great," Twilight said, deciding to look away from the pair and look forward to the skies instead.

"How are you doing that?" Tails asked as he looked over the floating chaos spirit.

"So how are you enjoying the new plane," Discord changed the subject, "it treating you well?"

"It… it's pretty good," Tails responded, his pride not letting him say more.

"Fibs don't suit you fox. I heard that you were worried it might be better than your own plane."

"What!? How would you have…?" A giggle from Discord told Tails he was never going to get a straight answer. "How did you make this thing anyway?"

"Oh you know, a wrench here," a wrench appeared in Discords raised lion paw, "a screw driver there," a screw driver appeared in his raised dragon claw, "and a few gallon pools of C _haotic Magic_ everywhere else, and poof," the tools disappeared, "you have a new ride."

"( _Chaotic Magic?_ )" Those words hit a note in Tails brain.

"She should get you where you need to go," Discord pulled the flight goggles over his eyes, "as long as you know yourself, good luck."

"What, where are you going?" Tails asked as Discord started to bank.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely, a have a prior engagement I have to get back to. See you around foxy." He turned at a practically right angle and flew far from the group, disappearing into the cloud cover.

* * *

Tails eyes were still fixed in the direction Discord had flown off. Things had already been chaotic since leaving Equestria, and now someone with those abilities literally shows up out of nowhere. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

" _Chaotic Magic_ huh," he started speaking to himself, "I wonder how that's going to affect us." His eyes moved back to the dashboard as he became lost in his own thoughts.

"Tails," Twilight called from the side with no response, "Tails!" she screamed. Tails gaze shot to her this time. "If you're done, do you mind telling us where we're going already!?"

Tails finally snapped back to reality. He looked around to see Fluttershy and Spike still scared to death, just waiting for the ride to end, and Twilight just looking more ticked off than anything.

"Oh… um…," he looked back to the dashboard again, checking the plane's coordinates, "actually we should be arriving now, just take a look."

Spike and Fluttershy refused to look down; Twilight however lifted in her seat and looked far out of the edge of the plane. She didn't expect to see what she did. Down below was a large grassland valley resting at the base of a larger mountain. The valley housed a good amount of alluvial hills, a small basin where an underground river let out, and even a long track for a train to run through. The most remarkable of the sights however was that of a tall building on the top of the tallest hill in the area. It almost looked like an entire factory connected to a mansion, both sitting on a wide stretch of land that extended to the ocean below.

"What is that?" Twilight pointed out the factory building.

"That would be my house." Twilight's gave shot to him, her face now a combination of shock and disbelief. Tails finally got back his smile. "Welcome to the Mystic Ruins," he said as he messed with the plane controls, "preparing to come in for a landing."

Twilight shot back into her seat as the Discord Tornado banked hard toward the houses runway, preparing to land.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _ **Greenhill Zone: Past Noon**_

It had been hours since the two speedsters had first arrived in the twisted zone. In that time, they had gone back and fourth, through and above, and every other possible direction that the zone allowed.

Sonic thought he would take a break from the zone for a bit and decided to sit on top of the edge of one of the higher platforms. Rainbow Dash was still going though, not wanting to stop for even a second. Sonic watched her as she made her runs, flying through most of the obstacles and even taking a few on foot, until she finally had enough.

Once she got tired, Rainbow decided to take a rest too, flying over to Sonic and sitting down on the ledge right beside him.

 **Dash, letting out a deep sigh:** Man this place really is pretty awesome.

 **Sonic:** Tell me about it.

Sonic leaned back and rested his head atop the grassy cliff. Rainbow did the same and leaned back too, turning her head to look towards the hedgehog.

 **Sonic, turning to the pegusus:** So, how's the leg treating you?

 **Dash, looking over her wound:** Well, it's not bleeding anymore, so that's a win.

 **Sonic:** Good to know, but just in case, you should probably take it easy from now on.

 **Dash, laughing:** Yeah, take it easy after running through this place for hours.

 **Sonic:** Fair point.

Sonic was laughing along side the Pegasus girl now, both of them just trying to enjoying the moment. They sat there for just awhile longer before a nagging thought started working at Rainbows nerves.

 **Dash:** So, Sonic, do you really think that fox will be able to make a plan?

 **Sonic:** You mean besides waiting?

 **Dash, sitting back up:** I'm serious. Quetzal has already taken our world. What if she does the same here? What if we can't stop her? _Rainbow was starting to get hysterical_ ; I mean, what if…?"

 **Sonic, sitting up next:** Dash, calm down. We'll figure this out, I guarantee it. If anyone can do it, Tails can.

 **Dash:** You're sure about that, huh?"

 **Sonic:** Hey, you know that I'm pretty fast; _surprisingly, Rainbow didn't respond, she just kept listening_ ; but even I can't move as fast as that kid can think. I can't count how many times that head of his has gotten me out of trouble. So yeah, I'm sure.

 **Dash, brightening:** You really trust him that much?

 **Sonic, smiling back:** With my life.

 **Dash:** It's a good feeling huh? _She looked out into the zone;_ Having friends you can trust so completely?

 **Sonic:** It really is.

Rainbow lost all her doubts, or at least most of them. She felt a sensation of nostalgia, as she thought about Sonic's relationship with his friend. She thought back on her own friends, on all their adventures, on how many times she had to put her own life in their hands, ...or hooves, and how she might be like without them. _Just one more thing they had in common_ she thought, _and there'll probably be more_.

* * *

Sonic took a look up toward the sky and noticed the sun's position.

 **Sonic:** Hey, it's getting late. We should probably get to the others.

 **Dash smiling heavily:** Alright, Do you know were they are then? We kind of left them behind remember; _she rubbed the back of her head._

 **Sonic:** No problem, I know exactly were they've gone. Hopefully.

 **Dash, smile shrinking:** What did you say?

 **Sonic:** Come on, let's go. _He jumped back into the zone._

 **Dash:** Hey! Wait up!

Rainbow flew after the hedgehog, and together, they left the green hill zone and started toward where there friends had left to, possibly.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: an end to the first day._

* * *

 **Another chapter down, and another coming soon.**

 **Discord** **: That's always up in the air for you Writer.**

 **Shut it. By the way, how's Pinkie.**

 **Discord** **: Nice to see that you're worried.**

 **Do you think I'm heartless or something.**

 **Discord** **: Oh Writer, I would never say that out loud;** _ **Ignoring that, I followed him over to Pinkie, resting on a bed.**_

 **Pinkie Pie, are you alright?**

 **Pinkie, weak voiced** **: Yeah, just a little tired.**

 **What happened?**

 **Pinkie** **: I don't know, I just got really tired all of a sudden.**

 **Discord** **: Well that's to be expected;** _ **we looked his way;**_ **I did pull you out of a field created to rob energy after all. There are bound to be some side affects.**

 **Pinkie, shooting up from bed** **: 'gasp,' Fluttershy!**

 **Discord** **: Relax;** _ **he pushed her back down;**_ **I pulled her out pretty quickly. You were in there a bit longer. How was that by the way?**

 **Pinkie, shrugging** **: I don't know. One second I was looking at Celestia and Chrysalis, the next second, I was looking at you, and I felt really heavy, like I've-just-eaten-two-dozen-wedding-cakes-whole, heavy.**

 **Discord** **: Well it's a good thing that I got you then. Celestia, and Chrysalis, knows what would have happened to you if I left you, like those other poor pony souls left trapped in Equestria;** _ **he started looking at me with an amused and accusing look.**_

 **For the last time Discord, I don't… oh forget it, can we end this already.**

 **Discord** **: Yes sir;** _ **he saluted;**_ **but first…**

 **What now?**

 **Discord** **: Just another question I found.**

 **Is this going to be a thing now!?**

 **Discord** **: Probably not.**

 **Alright, fine, what is it?**

 **Discord** **: Some people were just wondering why the Ancient dragon wants the emeralds.**

 **Didn't Sonic and Tails already answer that?**

 **Discord** **: Oh we all know that's not the real reason.**

 **Even if it wasn't, I don't know myself. I haven't seen that far ahead. When I find out, they will, eventually.**

 **Discord** **: Really…? Okay, we can end it now.**

 **Thank you. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next.**

 **Discord** **: If you did, then favorite and Follow Writer' work, and leave any comment below for Writer to read himself. (And maybe a question or two even.)**

 **What was that?**

 **Discord** **: Nothing…**

 **-)-'… anyway, we hope to see you all in the next chapter and…**

 **Pinkie** **: Hey Writer, can I say it this time?**

 **…huh…uh, sure, why not.**

 **Pinkie, smiling** **: Until then every-pony…**


	4. The First Night is Always the Hardest

_**The sound of someone rustling through what sounded like a bunch of tin and paper, moved closer to the source computer in the room.**_

 **…Oh…uh, hello all you fiction writers and readers out there, welcome to another chapter of the story** _ **, My Little Mobian.**_ **Sorry for the delay. This chapter was actually meant to come out on** _ **August 4**_ **, but some… things kind of got in the way.**

 _ **More of a commotion could be hared in the distance, with the combination of snoring.**_

 **Pinkie, dreaming** **: Oh Writer, I couldn't possible take anymore. I'm still on the tenth cake…**

 **Discord, dreaming** **: No Fluttershy, I don't want to wear it. You already have enough bunnies with that little fur pile.**

 **-)-'… yikes… Well the bright side is, Pinkie finally got better, now she just has to wake up from a sugar comma, again.**

 **Seeing as my co-hosts are going to be out for awhile, I guess I'm going solo on the intro this time (like the good old days). Let's get this started.**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _ **Last chapter, both of the groups headed toward two different Zones in Mobius, hoping to play out their own plans for their first days in the new world. Tails, Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike decided that they would head over to the Mystic ruins (well mostly Tails) in order to do a bit more thinking on the Ancient-one situation, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash decided to head to the Green Hill Zone in order to take in the scenery of the land and have a little fun while they were at it. After their**_ **fun** _ **, Sonic and Rainbow Dash headed to the Mystic Ruins themselves, hopefully, where they could meet back up with the rest of their group.**_

* * *

 **Pinkie, dreaming** **: Mph, I can't take anymore. The frosting's everywhere** _ **.**_

 **Discord, dreaming** **: Make it stop, the bunny is laughing at me.**

 **…O…kayyyy, I think I should help them now, so I'll just leave you with this.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **My little pony is property of Hasbro**_

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega**_

 _ **Now to the story… (Alright guys time to wake up)**_

* * *

 _Preview: Time to burry the hatchet_

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **:** _The First Night's Always the Hardest_

 _ **Mystic Ruins (Tails's workshop): Sunset**_

The Sun had begun to lower in the sky. Across the green fields, a pair of blue blurred streaks flew through the Mystic Ruins, stopping just outside of Tails's workshop entrance.

"Well, here we are," Sonic said as he looked up to the factory roof as Rainbow Dash flew beside him.

Rainbow was stunned at the sight of the massive building. Her eyes widened as her gaze ran along its walls.

"And where is 'here' exactly?" she asked.

"Tails house, or at least the one I think he brought the rest of the group to."

Rainbow was pulled out of her trance. "Did you just say 'I think?'"

"Hey, what can I say…," Sonic knocked on the side door, "…The guy has houses like this all over the planet. I just picked the one closest to the ruins."

"All over the…! What is that fox, rich or something!?"

"Well not…" Sonic was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open and the welcoming sight of Fluttershy standing in the entryway, along with the unwelcome sight of Angel sitting in her mane.

"Sonic, Rainbow Dash, You both made it," Fluttershy smiled as she spoke.

"Oh good, so I was right," Sonic stated with pride.

"Yeah, lucky us," Dash replied, shooting daggers at the hedgehog.

"Well don't wait out there, come in." Fluttershy lead the two inside of the house.

"Whoa," Dash's face went back to stunned when she looked at the homes inside, "This place is huge."

She was right about that. The home was two stories high with an extra large ceiling, assumable from the connected factor next door. The first floor held a massive living room, consisting of a wide tan-couch, currently occupied by a resting Spike and Twilight, two recliner chairs of the same material, and a plasma screen television occupying a majority of the front wall. Beyond that was a small, but still plenty large kitchen, housing a square marble counter in its center and fully stoked cabinets and fridge on its sides. On the upper floor was a serious of catwalks circling the walls and running through the middle of the room, connected to the first floor by a spiraling steel staircase. Along the walls of both floors were a total of ten doors, four on the first, six on the second, not including the front door, and each leading to more areas of the house.

From one of the doors at the far end of the second floor, Tails walked through and immediately spotted the newcomers standing in front of the entrance. Overjoyed by the sight, he flew down to greet them.

"Sonic, Rainbow Dash," he started, "Glad to see you found your way alright,"

"Was their ever a doubt," Sonic answered.

"You really don't want me to answer that." Tails moved his gaze over to the blue pegasus, who was still eyeing the mansion's interior. "So what do you think?"

"Uh," she pulled herself together, "it's alright it guess. It's nothing like mine, but it's nice."

"Huh, right. Anyway, you guys got here at a good time," Tails looked over towards the clock above the television to see it was eight at night, "judging by the time, we should probably assign the rooms so we have somewhere to sleep for the night."

"What!? Sleep!? Now!? I thought we came back to find out what we were going to do once Celestia…" A sharp stare from Twilight shut Rainbow up, "I mean…, When _Quetzal_ gets here?"

" _We_ already did, when you two were out."

"What…, uh, well… What's the plan?" Rainbow tripped over her words.

"We're going to put our faith in the chaos emeralds, again." Twilight interrupted the conversation to add her two cents, "We're going to wait for the Ancient dragon here and catch her when she tries to steal the chaos emeralds, because that worked so well the last time."

Tails just sighed in response to the plans description. "I guarantee that there is more to it than that, but for now…" he yawned mid sentence, "We should probably get some rest," he rubbed his eye trying to keep it open.

"Jeeze buddy, you don't look hot." Sonic started to notice that Tails had looked like he had pulled an all-nighter in the time they've been gone, which was only about ten hours. "What happened?"

"I've been working practically since I got here, sorry if I'm a little exhausted."

"Huh, some habits never die huh?" Sonic throw an arrogant smirk Tails way. "So about those room assignments."

Tails smiled and yawned again, "this should be simple enough." He got the friends attention. "That room over their," he pointed to the room next to the side of the t.v. closest to the front, "that's the room where I sleep. There are three more bed rooms in the house." He pointed to the door on the television's other side, as well as the ones directly above. "Everyone is free to choose which rooms you want to sleep in, and who you want to room with if necessary. That should be fair enough. Alright everyone?"

The group gave a simultaneous 'yeah' in response to the fox.

"Well," Sonic spoke up, "I guess I'll just take my normal room," he started walking toward the second first floor room, "Guess I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Hey," Rainbow got his attention, "you mind some company." This got everyone's attention.

"Huh, uh…no, of course not. You sure?"

"Hey, I'm not letting you out of my sight Blue boy." She landed next to the hedgehog. "You're still my tour guide, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I am." Sonic started walking to the room again, Rainbow Dash following close.

"You better get a good sleep; I'll be expecting the tour to continue first thing in the morning."

"Yes ma'am, but don't be surprised when you have a hefty bill at the end." The two started laughing as they entered the room.

"Well I saw that one coming," Tails said, turning to the group that remained. "Well, I guess I'll see you all in the morning."

"Alright, good night Miles," Fluttershy said with a cheerful smile.

"See you in the morning Tails," Spike said, lifting his head from the couch cushion.

Tails waited for the same from Twilight, but she didn't even bother looking his way. Tails took no offence. He just gave one last wave and walked to his room.

* * *

Fluttershy was not a happy pony. Ever since they'd arrived in Mobius, Twilight had been acting so distant, especially towards Tails and Sonic, and arriving at Tails home, she only seemed to become even worse. Twilight barely spoke to Tails at all once they entered the place, and when she did, it was with such malice in her voice that it was like she hated him, which she just might have. Fluttershy didn't think this was right, but she kept her muzzle shut in the hope that things would fix themselves, but now it was clear that they weren't going to. She couldn't stay quiet anymore, she had to say something.

Fluttershy moved over towards the living rooms couch and decided to sit between where Twilight and Spike were laying down, the Angel bunny in her hair moving to her lap to rest.

"Um… Twilight…" Fluttershy started to speak in her whispered tone.

"I know what you're going to say, you can just save it," Twilight interrupted with the rude response, but her voice was calm and didn't contain any anger or hate, this time.

"Oh, uh, o…" Fluttershy lost her nerve for a second, but only a second. "No." Twilight finally opened her eyes and looked toward Fluttershy. "No, I have to say this." Fluttershy's gaze met Twilight's, a gaze that near petrified her and kept her from looking away. She new she wasn't getting out of this, so she sat up, and shut up.

"Alright Fluttershy, I'm listening."

"…Twilight, you Have to stop this." Like she said Twilight was listening intently. "You can not keep treating Miles the way you have, or Sonic for that matter. I understand you're upset, we all understand. We are all upset about what happened; we lost our home, and that's horrible, but blaming Sonic and Miles is not going to help any-pony, especially because they're probably hurting more than anyone." Twilight tilted her head like she was waiting for Fluttershy to explain. "They brought something from their world to ours that hurt us, but since then, they have been doing everything they could to defeat it. They tried; it was just too much in the end. That doesn't make it their fault."

"'Sigh…', I know." Twilight dug her mouth into her knees.

"Do you?" Fluttershy was more annoyed now.

"Actually, I do." she lifted her head again. "I get it. Sonic and… Miles (Miles?) tried as hard as they could to stop the Ancient-Dragon; we all did. It just wasn't enough. If it was anyone's fault, it was… Quetzal's (Yeah right)."

"Well then why are you acting like this? Why are you being so cold to Miles?"

"I don't know." she laid back down. "I guess I just wanted someone to blame, Tails and Sonic just happened to be the closest things at hoof, or hand in this case." She lifted up one of her new hands.

"Twilight, that's really not fair." Fluttershy was having trouble even looking her friend in the eye after that response.

"I know." Twilight looked away, not wanting to meet Fluttershy's gaze either. "I feel horrible about it too, I really do." She sunk her head back in the couch cushion closing her eyes. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well that's what we're here for." Twilight lifted her gaze again. "We're going to find away to end this. You saw how hard Miles was working. You just need to have a little faith in him. I know he'll figure out something. He might already have."

Twilight could finally let out a genuine smile. "Well, here's hoping." she got up from the couch. "I guess we can worry about all of this in the morning, for now we should all just get some rest." Twilight looked over towards Spike. "Spike, we can probably take the… uh."

Spike had clocked out cold on the couch; the same went for angel who found a bed on Spikes stomach.

"Oh my." Fluttershy looked at her lap to see that the bunny, she thought was still there, was gone. "I hadn't even realized he moved."

"Oh Spike," Twilight said, as she lifted the dragon in her magic while Fluttershy picked Angel up off of his stomach. "We should really get to bed. I guess well take that room for the night." She pointed over to left most door on the second floor. "Are you okay with taking the last one?"

"Uh…," she hesitated, "…that should be okay."

"Okay, well goodnight Fluttershy." Twilight started flying up to the catwalk.

"Goodnight Twilight." Fluttershy started walking to the stairs.

"Oh, and Fluttershy." Fluttershy looked toward Twilight at her call. I'll be sure to apologize to Miles, and Sonic, first thing in the morning, I promise."

Fluttershy gave another sweet smile. "Be sure that you do," she said in an innocent tone.

Twilight gave another smile and nod as she flew up to the door and disappeared inside of the room. Fluttershy continued to the stair case, but before she got one hoof on the steps, she turned her gaze over towards Tails room.

* * *

… _Warning…_

… _Warning…_

… _Warning…_

 _This section gets a bit M rated from here. If that bothers you, find this signs twin, it will mark the end. The next chapters preview will hold anything important, so you wont miss a thing._

… _Warning…_

… _Warning…_

… _Warning…_

* * *

 _ **Tails workshop (Sonic's room): Night**_

Sonic wasted no time resting after entering the room. Both his gloves and shoes had long since been discarded onto the once clean floor. The only thing that kept him up was the fact that Rainbow Dash had decided to take a shower just before sleeping.

"Darn it Rainbow, are you done yet?" Sonic called to the pegasus in the bathroom.

"Quit askin' that already," Rainbow called back. "You know you can just start without me, you don't need an invitation to sleep."

"Like I can get any rest with that darn shower running." Sonic covered his ears, mostly for affect. "Why Tails decided to make them industrial strength, I'll never know. I swear, those things are louder than jet engines."

"Oh, don't be such a foal." The shower head shut off with that last sentence. "There, are you happy now?"

"Actually I am, thanks for asking," Sonic said, uncovering his ears.

"Huh, you are too much Blue-boy," said Rainbow as she exited the shower, toweling her hair as he walked into the room. "Hey, where did you say those bandages were again?" Rainbow drew attention back to her leg injury.

"There should be a first aid kit in the closet, just on the top…" Sonic froze once he looked to Rainbow Dash and noticed what she had been wearing, or more accurately, what she wasn't. He turned quickly, his face red as a tomato.

"What's wrong with you now?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow, could you please put your clothes back on now?"

"What?" She stopped drying and threw the towel to the floor. "Not a chance." She moved to the room's closet as instructed.

"What?" Sonic turned, but not enough to see anything. "Why not?"

Dash scophed as she looked in the closet for the first aid kit. She found it on the top shelf, as she was told, sort of, and flew it down to the floor before speaking again.

"It was irritating enough, wearing those uncomfortable clothes while I was flying around all day." She found the bandages and started covering the cleaned wound as she continued. "There's no way am I wearing them when I'm sleeping; I won't get a wink."

"Well Tails has plenty of more comfortable clothes in their." Sonic pointed to the closet again. "You can us one of those, just put something on."

"Forget it," she refused, finishing the bandage tie. "There, now stop being weird and move over already." Dash scooted into the room's sole bed, right behind Sonic.

"(Why couldn't Tails put a second bed in these rooms?)"

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you anyway? It's not like you haven't seen me without clothes before," Dash pointed out as she eased under the covers

"I told you, it's different From Equestria."

"What do you mean _different_? Are you talking about these cushion things on my chest."

Rainbow started to grab at her breasts, trying to figure out what the big deal was, and what was making Sonic act so weird. Although she couldn't figure it out, it seemed like her messing with her body had started to make Sonic very uncomfortable, which she thought was funny. Rainbow got an evil smirk on her face as the situation gave her an idea, a very bad idea.

"Oh, what's wrong," she said. Sonic tensed up even more when he felt her easing closer, until she was right on top of him, her breast pressed up to his back. "These don't make you nervous, do they?" She placed one of her hands onto his shoulder. Rainbow could feel how warm he was now. She took a glance at the side of Sonic's face, and started giggling. "Awe, you're turning red, how cute." She was right, his face was starting to look as red as a ruby; whether it was cute or not was debatable.

"Alright, that's enough, quit it," Sonic said, as he brushed Rainbow's hand off his shoulder and moved away.

"Ha, ha, ha, calm down, I'm just playing." She turned around, laying with her back to Sonic's.

"Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep," He whined, dropping his head to the pillow.

"Alright (I had to get you back for the wing-boner thing somehow). Goodnight Sonic."

"'Sigh,' night Dash," Sonic said as he closed his eyes, tight.

Rainbow Dash let out one more 'ha' before she fell asleep herself. The rest of the night Rainbow got a fine night's sleep while Sonic couldn't help but stay half awake thinking about the fully naked Pegasus girl sleeping next to him, trying desperately not to wake up and _accidently_ take a peak at her. Of course it really wouldn't have mattered if he did, seeing as that everything that he was afraid he would see was completely covered by her fur, even in her new form, but after what happened in Equestria, he wasn't taking the chance.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _ **Tails's workshop (Tails's room): Night**_

Deep into the night, while everyone was sound asleep, one pony had decided that there was something she had already held off for too long. While Spike was still out cold within the room Twilight had picked for the two, she decided to sneak out and head over to Tails's room instead. Once she got in, she noticed that the room was not like the one she had left.

The rooms in the house normally consisted of a large single bed, a closet on the side, and its own bathroom. Tails room was at least twice the size of the rest, had an extra large bed, in the middle of the room for some reason, an extra wide closet, and larger bathroom included. Surveillance screens surrounded the top edges of the bedroom, showing every corner of the outside and the inside of the workshop next door, none showing the residential areas thankfully.

Admittedly, Twilight was a little envious. This bedroom definitely put her own to shame, but seeing as it was the master bed room after all, she didn't find it too surprising. She got off the thought of the large room quickly enough, and got her mind back on the very reason she went there in the first place. Her nerves starting to show by her trembling. Twilight stepped closer to the Fox sleeping on one side of the wide bed. Taking a deep breath, she shook him awake.

 **Twilight:** Tails…umm, Miles, Wake up.

At Twilight's call, Tails began shifting awake in his bed.

 **Tails:** Huh, what the?

Tails eyes eased open as he turned his head to see Twilight standing at the side of his bed, her hand over his shoulder.

 **Tails:** Twilight what…?

He stuttered for a second when he got a closer look at her. Apparently, like Rainbow Dash, she preferred to sleep in nothing but her coat as well. This caught the fox off guard, but he recovered quickly.

 **Tails:** Umm, what are you doing here?

Tails looked up to the screen directly in front of the bed, discreetly shifting the covers behind him in the process, to see the hour that it showed and reading 2 a.m.

 **Tails:** It's kind of early to be awake don't you think?

 **Twilight:** I know, but there's something that I have to say.

 **Tails:** Are you… sure it can't wait until the morning? _He scootched back a bit._

 **Twilight:** No. If I don't say this now, I'll never get to sleep tonight. _Twilight took a deep breath as she struggled to get the words out._ Miles… I'm sorry.

Tails was speechless. He admittedly expected a big rant of her yelling at him again, although he was thankful that wasn't the case.

 **Tails:** Uh…, it's… fine Twilight.

 **Twilight, speaking in a loud whisper:** No it's not! Miles, I've been treating you and Sonic horribly since we got here, and that's not fair. I was just upset, and sad that Equestria was… was gone, and I took it out on you both, and that's not right. So please, please accept my apology."

Tails was still stunned, but he was also happy, giving a big smile at the Alicorn girl.

 **Tails, smiling hard:** Alright, I accept.

 **Twilight, smiling back:** Really; _she spoke louder now;_ Thank you, and I promise that I'll really make it up to you, first thing in the morning.

 **Tails:** Really, that's not necessary; you've already done enough, by apologizing. We can start fresh tomorrow, but tonight you should really just get some rest.

Tails was acting nervous. He seemed to really just want to get Twilight to calm down and get back to her room. Things only got worse when he felt a shift come from behind him.

 **Twilight:** No, I mean it. As soon as the sun comes up, I'll be… sure… to…

Twilight's words escaped her when she started to notice the moving sheets behind Tails back now too, and realized something. Tails was a really small fox, and he is using a lot of space under those sheets.

Eyeing Tails, who was nervous again, she moved one of her hands to the large lump under the covers beside Tails in curiosity, only to be stopped by Tails's tails.

 **Tails:** Twilight, like I said, you should probably use tonight to rest. We can talk more in the …

Twilight wasn't listening. She focused her magic on top of the blanket Tails tried to cover and pulled it back in the violet aura, and immediately wishing she hadn't.

 **Twilight, broken:** Uh… what… the?

Twilight froze when she noticed the big lump in the bed was actually just Fluttershy who had been sleeping on the other side, her rabbit next to her.

 **Fluttershy, shifting awake:** huh…; _she turned to see Twilight;_ oh, Twilight?

Fluttershy sat up and turned toward Twilight, the blanket falling off her. She had also decided to sleep in her coat alone.

 **Twilight, still broken:** uh… uh…; _her eyes shot back and forth between the now red fox and drowsy Pegasus;_ umm… I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting something; _she turned to leave;_ I'll just… go.

Before Twilight could leave, she felt something grabbing her wrist and stopping her from rushing out of that room as fast as she could. When she looked back, she saw that is was Fluttershy holding her.

 **Twilight:** Fluttershy? _She tried to get her hand free._ I'm sorry if I interrupted. I promise, I'll leave now (and hope that I can forget I ever saw this).

 **Fluttershy:** Um…Twi… Twilight, do you think..., maybe, you… could stay?

 **Twilight, blushing hard:** What!? Umm, why?

 **Fluttershy:** Because I… um…; _the words just didn't come._

Tails knew, immediately, what she was getting at. Although he was ashamed to respond, he opted to finish her thought for her.

 **Tails:** Twilight, I think she wants you to stay because she's still scared.

Now it was Twilight's turn to be surprised. Fluttershy tried to object, but Tails stopped her.

 **Tails** : The reason she came here in the first place is because, she was afraid to sleep alone. It's understandable; a new world; a new, everything; anybody would be scared; _Fluttershy dropped her head;_ She came to me for comfort because I'm' familiar to _this_ world, but right now she could use a friend familiar with home.

 **Twilight:** But…, you didn't…

Twilight thought back to when Fluttershy spoke to her, and what she said, _We are all upset about what happened; we lost our home, and that's horrible,_ and it took her until now to figure out just what she really meant.

 **Twilight:** Fluttershy…; _she flew over to the Yellow Pegasus and gave her a strong hug;_ …all right, I'll stay.

Fluttershy started to smile and returned Twilights hug with her own. Believing things were settled Tails got off of the bed and left the fillies to themselves.

 **Tails:** Alright, I guess you two will be fine now. I'll just head to the empty guest room, and see you girls tomorrow, bye.

He tried to fly out of the room, but he didn't seem to be going anywhere.

 **Twilight, her magic ensnaring Tails:** And where do you think you're going?

 **Tails:** Uh…

 **Fluttershy:** Miles, we can't kick you out of your own room.

 **Twilight:** and didn't Fluttershy come to _you_ for comfort first?

 **Tails:** Yeah, but…; _he was grabbed into the air and back over the bed;_ Whoa!

 **Twilight, dropping him between the two:** You're not getting out of it just because I showed up.

 **Tails:** Well, I just thought; _he got pushed down onto the pillows before finishing._

 **Fluttershy, Smiling on the bed:** We should get to bed; we could all use the rest.

 **Twilight, laying down next:** Right; _she got under the covers;_ Good night you two; _she turned and fell asleep._

 **Fluttershy:** Goodnight Twilight, goodnight Miles; she _turned and fell asleep next._

Tails looked at the two and knew there was no getting out of this, so he didn't even try.

 **Tails; getting under the covers:** Don't you two get too us to this.

Tails followed their lead and fell under himself. As was hoped, the three found comfort in each other. The night went through without anymore surprises, and the three would make it to the morning ready for whatever was thrown at them next.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Does anyone know how long they've been gone?_

* * *

… _Warning…_

… _Warning…_

… _Warning…_

 _This Marks the end of the M material. All material should be safe from here. Thank you for your cooperation, even though most people probably disregarded it. Carry on._

… _Warning…_

… _Warning…_

… _Warning…_

* * *

 **And there we have it; another chapter down;** _ **towards my co-hosts;**_ **you guys want to help me end this chapter.**

 **Pinkie and Discord** **: Uuuuhhggggg…**

 **I guess that was a no. Well sorry folks, no witty banter this chapter, at least until my friends wake up. (Seriously guys that party was two days ago.)**

 **So let's end this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the reading, if so, Like and Favorite the story to keep up with installments. If you have something to say, leave a comment below and I'll take a look.**

 **We hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Pinkie** **: Until then every-pony…**

 _ **I turn to the pink pony;**_ **What the?**

 **Pinkie, still out** **: Uuuuhhh…**

 **…-)-'… what she said.**


	5. I Found You

**Discord, humming a tune to himself : Hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm hm, cause tomorrow spring is here, cause tomorrow spring is here.**

 **:Hello...? Anyone home? Hello**

 **Discord : huh? Doth' my ears deceive me? **_He places a claw to his ear as it grows._ **Could it be?**

 **:Discord, Pinkie, you guys here?**

 **Discord, Flying into my face : Why I'll be, if it isn't Writer. How long has it been? It's so good to see you.**

 **:Discord, what happened to my studio?**

 ** _The area looked as if a typhoon of paper had hit. There was barely an inch of floor visible._**

 **Discord : Oh it got kind of boring waiting for you, so i thought i'd give the writing thing a try myself. Turns out i'm not a very good Author.**

 **: So i can see.** _I half walked, half swam through the papers to get to my computer._ **Well i'm here now, so what do you say we get this started up again?**

 **Discord : Why, I would be... Oh wait, i just remembered that i have somewhere to be. Sorry, but i'm sure you can handle it from here; **_A boat appeared in the sea of paper, which had surprisingly grew somehow;_ **Good luck Writer. Glad to have you back.** _He rowed away._

 **: -(-''', Yeah thanks a lot. Guess i'm coming back alone, so lets get started.**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _ **Last chapter, Sonic and Dash arrived at Tails factory after finishing their visit to the green hills. After entering the house, they discovered that apparently the team had come up with a plan to defeat Quetzal once he arrived, but neglected to tell them, so they would just have to wait. Once Tails appeared from within his workshop, he assigned the rooms everyone would be staying for the night and left them to get some rest, but not everyone decided immediately to rest.**_

 _ **Ever since Twilight arrived in Tails factory, she had been being very cold to Tails and everyone else. It quickly got to the point where Fluttershy couldn't handle it anymore and had to have a talk with her. With a quick lecture, The air was cleared between the two, and eventually, she decided to clear it with Tails as well, which ended with her spending the night with the fox and Fluttershy in an attempt to find comfort in this most difficult of times.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **My Little Pony is Property of Hasbro**_

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog is Property of Sega**_

 **: Man, no matter how many times i say that last line, it always sound dirty. Anyway, that's all out of the way so,**

 **Now to the... ah!**

 **Pinkie, crushing me under her** **: Writer! your really back! I must be dreaming, no-pony pinch me!**

 **: Pinkie... can't... breathe.**

 **Discord : I'm back, and I finished that job of mine. How's the intro going? **_his only response was a dirty look._ **Oh so it's going well, good. Anyway,**

 **now to the story.**

* * *

 _Preview: There is always a cost in trying to help, but not everyone is willing to pay._

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **:** _I found you_

 _ **Mystic Ruins (Tails Factory): Past morning (two weeks later)**_

Weeks had gone by since the survivors of the catastrophe of Equestria arrived in their new, temporary home. Many of the group have used this time to try to relax and get comfortable, and less afraid, of there new surroundings. Others have been racking their brains trying to discover ways they could defeat the Ancient dragon when it finally appears, while some just wait in dread for the moment when the inevitable fight begins.

From within the massive building, a drowsy Sonic walked out the front door.

" _'Yawn'_ man, what an awesome morning," He said, looking up to the sun with his hand shielding his eyes.

"Morning?" Tails voice said from behind the hedgehog. "Sonic it's almost the afternoon. Where have you been?" The little fox came out of the house from behind Sonic and moved toward his side.

"Hey it's not exactly easy sleeping these days."

"Really? Why's that? Rainbow Dash keeping you up at night?" Tails got an evil little smirk on his muzzle.

"The girl snores like a lawn mower, you trying sleeping with that in your ear."

"Hey, Twilight and Fluttershy aren't exactly the optimal sleep mates."

Sonic just gives a small 'task' at Tails response. "Speaking of which, where is everyone this morning anyway," Sonic said.

"Afternoon," the fox corrected, "Fluttershy should still be in the kitchen, and Twilight's been in the lab with me all morning. They started working the moment they woke up; just determined to help in anyway they can while they're here I guess. I think it really shows how seriously they're taking this, don't you?" Sonic just gave a nervous smile at the comment clearly pointed at him when he heard a familiar snoring coming from above them, causing he and Tails to look up and see a small cloud that was suspiciously close to the top of the house.

"What was that you said about taking this seriously?" Sonic finally retorted.

"I didn't say they all were."

Sonic gave another chuckle as he spoke again. "You mind giving me hand."

* * *

On top of the cloud that floated just over the house, a sleeping Rainbow Dash could be seen resting, her head on her palms, legs crossed. As a small shadow started covering some of the sun shinning over her face, she began fidgeting awake. A smile crossed her face as she looked over to what was making the shadow.

"Well, I see you're making yourself at home," Sonic said, standing before Rainbow while standing on top of Tails Raised palms as he flew before the cloud. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Huh," Rainbow snickered in response, "I was just waiting for you," She sat up, "now that you're here, I'm ready to go."

"Go?" Tails asked, "Wait, are you guys going on another one of your 'trips?'"

"That was the plan." Sonic answered.

"Seriously?" Tails was definitely not happy about the response.

"What?" Rainbow continued, "Someone has be out there looking for Quetzal. She's bound to show up eventually, and it's better for us to find her before she finds us."

"Right, but exactly how much of what you guys are doing can actually be considered _'searching?'"_

"At least twenty percent." Rainbow answered.

"No, I'd have to say twenty-five at least." Sonic added.

Tails stare went blank, "(at least they're honest.)"

"So what are we waiting for?" Rainbow started flying up. "Lets get a move on."

Rainbow Dash attempted to Fly off to Celestia knows where, but was halted before getting too far. She looked back to see that it was Sonic pulling at her tail that was keeping her in place.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sonic said.

"Forgetting?" Rainbow responded, "hmm, no, no I don't think I am."

It's worth being mentioned, Rainbow had decided to rest in her coat and nothing else. Since she had been in Mobius, Rainbow had been avoiding wearing, as she put it, 'those flight trap clothes' of hers to Sonic's objection. No one cared if it was just in the house, but Sonic always got her to wear them before leaving, partially because it's proper, mostly because it's funny how much of a fuss she puts up.

It only took a quick glance of Sonic's eyes for Rainbow to get the message this time. With an irritated grunt, she flew back in and out of the house, now wearing the clothes that she arrived in Mobius with in the first place.

"There, are happy no…, were'd he go." Rainbow flew out fast enough to see Tails flying in the air alone, Sonic long gone.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted from a mile away, "Are you coming or not?! I can't wait here forever!"

"What the…! Hey! No Fair!" Rainbow started flying toward the hedgehog only for him to start revving away. "Wait up Blue-boy."

"Not a chance! Keep up slow poke!"

"What Did You Call Me!?"

Most of the remaining conversation became inaudible as they sprinted out of sight.

* * *

Tails just hovered in the sky while watching the two speedsters move out of sight. "Well, bye." He gave a sarcastic wave. "Have fun goofing off; I'll be here, working on a way to beat Quetzal. You know, before he concurs the world!" He yelled in their direction, knowing full well they couldn't here him. " _'Sigh'_ "

"Miles?" Twilight's voice came from under the fox boy, "What are you doing up there?"

Tails looked down to see the Alicorn standing at the homes front entrance with Fluttershy standing behind her.

"…Just seeing our two adventures off on another trip through Mobius." Tails spoke as he started flying to the two.

"Sonic and Rainbow ditch you again?" Twilight corrected him.

"Yeah." Tails landed before the two.

"Well, they're just trying to make the best of our situation," Fluttershy chimed in.

"I just wish that them making the most of the situation was a bit more productive than running out for hours at a time," Tails answered back.

"Well, maybe you should take a page from there book." Twilight responded, catching Tails attention.

"Me? What do you…?"

"Miles," Twilight continued "you've been working yourself to the bone ever since we got here. Your not sleeping, you barely eat, just today you ran right to the workshop the first chance you got."

"Well…"

"She's right Miles," Fluttershy added again, "This isn't healthy."

"Alright, relax you two," Tails finally got a word out, "I promise you I'm fine. I'm use to pulling all-nighters, so I can handle this." Even though he was trying to sound convincing, on closer inspection, Tails _did_ look exhausted. Although he wasn't really fighting to keep his eyes open, he did have thick bags under his lids, and his eyes were almost completely blood shot. "the sooner I get this work done…" He attempted to walk past the girls and back to his work shop, "… the sooner I can get an actual nights sleep, so it's best if I…"

"Oh no you don't." Fluttershy grabbed Tails by the waist before he could get any farther."

"Hey, Fluttershy, what are you doing?" Tails said as he tried squirming out, but her iron grip wasn't budging.

"Like Twilight said, you've been in that workshop since early this morning. You haven't even had a chance to eat breakfast."

"Now that I think about it, I don't think you even really went to sleep, did you?" Twilight called Tails out.

"What," Tails grew nervous, "What are you talking about? You were there when I…"

"I saw you get in bed and put your head down before I went to sleep, but the mattress seemed to lose a little weight before I had a chance to get up. Would you like to explain that?"

"Umm…" the sound of silence that followed gave Twilight her answer.

"That's it." Twilight started guiding the two into the house. "Fluttershy can you please make us something," She turned toward Tails, "You are eating something now if I have to shove it down your throat, and then you are resting."

"But…but what a bout the…"

"I'll handle it, you are getting some rest."

Tails was still trying to get out of Flutteshy's grip, but to no avail.

"Please understand Miles," Fluttershy added, "we're only doing this because we care."

Tails stopped struggling, "(Great, now they're my parents.)"

The three entered back into the house without another word, and no farther fighting from Tails. Without the three noticing, someone had been watching them for awhile. On top of a far off cliff over looking the house, something was standing there. The only indication of this was the flattened tough off grass though, since what ever it was was completely invisible. From the side of the invisible creature, a small communicator appeared, as if being pulled out of a pocket.

"Scout to base," the creature said, "I've found them."

"What?!" A gruff voice said from the other end of the communicator, "Seriously?! Were?!"

"They're at the fox's workshop in the Mystic Ruins."

"Really? Off all places… alright, the queen should be happy to here this. Maybe she'll finally get off our backs."

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Good work, head back to base."

"Not yet."

"What? Why not?"

"I pair ran off a short while ago. By the speed, I can assume one of them was Sonic, but the other…"

"Sonic? Of course he would. He's only the one she wants us to find the most. Alright, you head after him. I'll get the Queen on the line. Whatever you do, don't lose him."

"Roger."

With that last word, a swirl of wind gusted around the cliff as the creature abandoned his position, leaving not a trace that he was ever there to begin with.

 _To Be_ _Continued_

* * *

 _ **Mobian Field: Noon**_

The teams choice speedsters were again found running through Mobius with Sonic in the lead.

 **Rainbow:** So what's the plan for today Blue Boy; _She flew lower to hedgehogs right._

Sonic didn't hear her. As the two sped through the land, he couldn't help but have his mind on other things. Rainbow managed to catch wind of his ignorance.

 **Rainbow:** Uh, hello; _She started flying infront of him in an attempt to get his attention;_ Sonic? Anyone home? Mobius to Sonic, hello?

Eventually he did snap out of it.

 **Sonic:** Huh, oh sorry, you say something.

 **Rainbow:** Yes, what's up with you?

 **Sonic:** Nothing just thinking. _He attempted to return to his daze._

 **Rainbow, getting slightly irritated:** About what?

The Question stopped Sonic in his tracks. Caught off guard, Rainbow stopped died in the air soon after and flew back to Sonic.

 **Sonic:** Rainbow, tell me, if we were to start looking for Quetzal now, where would be a good place to start.

 **Rainbow:** So that 's it, the fox has been getting to you huh? _Sonic didn't deny it;_ Well what are you asking me for? You know this place better than I do.

 **Sonic:** I don't know Quetzal very well, but you do know a thing or two about Chrysalis right, or maybe Celestia?

 **Rainbow:** I guess I know somethings, so what?

 **Sonic, speaking in a sarcastic tone:** So, Since Quetzal is controlling both of them, maybe some info would help us find them. Don't you think?

 **Rainbow, catching on:** Oh, that does make sense.

 **Sonic:** So...

 **Rainbow:** Well, I guess Celestia is use to living in her castle, and Chrysalis is just a giant bug, so she'd probably like living some place really dark were she can crawl around; _Sonic chuckled at Rainbows comment towards the insect;_ So now you just have to think of a place that's really big and fancy, but dark and depressing. Did that help?

She started laughing, thinking that her _help_ was really no helpful at all. She was wrong.

 **Sonic:** Hmm... _'big and fancy, but dark and depressing...'_ Got it! I know just the place.

 **Rainbow, shocked:**...Seriously?

 **Sonic:** Follow me. _Sonic sped away, but Rainbow was still confused on exactly wear they were going._ What are you waiting for.

Rainbow still didn't know what was going on, but she followed none-the-less.

 **Rainbow:** (He actually has a place in mind. What kind of crazy world is this?)

* * *

 _Preview: A haunted house, good place for an ambush_

* * *

 **: And There you have it, another chapter down.**

 **Pinkie** **: Great work Writer, just like old times.**

 **: Yeah, like old times, now could you please get off of me.**

 _ **The pink Pony finally stopped piggybacking off of me.**_

 **Pinkie** **: I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you again. It's been too long, I missed you.**

 **: Well I missed you too Pinkie, but life happens, I could disappear again at any time.**

 **Pinkie** **: What! Never! I'll make sure you never disappear again; _I quickly found myself bound together to the cra... eccentric girl;_ See now I'll always know were you are.**

 **: Pinkie... -)-'**

 **Discord : Although I would hate to break such a beautiful conversation between friends, it's best if end this chapter now, Writer has the next one to worry about. **

**Pinkie : Ooo, I'll get this one. Thanks every-pony for reading another chapter of _My Little Mobian._ If you liked it as much as I did, favorite and follow the story to keep up with Writer's work. Have something to say, leave a comment below and we'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **:...'sigh'... Until then...**


	6. Where ave you been?

**: Hello all you fiction readers and Writers alike and welcome to another chapter of...;** _I start struggling to speak;_ **Pinkie could you please undo this knot already.**

 **Pinkie : No, if i do that, you could disappear out of thin air again. I'm keeping it tied until the end.**

 **: but..., if i'm tied to you, you can't play out your part in the story.**

 **Pinkie : 'My part?' I'm in the story? **_A casual nod gives her her answer._ **Sweet Celestia;** _She undoes the rope;_ **I can't be tied up now, i have to get ready.**

 ** _She rushed off and let me get a breath of fresh air._**

 **Pinkie, poping out from the opposite direction: Now don't you go anywhere, okay. **_A nervous nod this time is her answer as she starts slowly moving out of view._

 **Discord : That's funny, I didn't know Pinkie had a part in this story. **

**: She doesn't, but saying that got her to untie me, didn't it? Now let's open the story already.**

 **Discord : Oh Writer, you are bad.**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 ** _Two weeks have passed, and the team isn't any closer to finding the ancient dragon._**

 ** _Discord : but not from lack of trying or anything. _**

**_After letting half the day go by while he was sleeping, Sonic headed out of the front door to look for Rainbow so they could head out on another one of there 'searches' for Quetzal._**

 ** _Discord : Translation, so they could play around in the new world while everyone else was working so very hard. _**

**_Once outside of the house, Sonic managed to run into Tails who chewed him out about his lake of dedication._**

 ** _Discord : But this turned out to be a blessing in disguise, because it was only because of the fox that Sonic was able to find his multi-colored friend resting on a cloud above the house. He wasted no time in waking her lazy flank so the two could head out on another exciting adventure, after he convinced the apparent nudist to clothe herself of course._**

 ** _While they headed out, Fluttershy and Twilight find Tails and start parenting him about his eating and Sleeping habits._**

 ** _Discord : An odd relationship those three have._**

 ** _Although he tried explaining to them that he was use to these kinds of arrangements, they weren't buying it. They more-or-less (mostly more) forced the fox to head inside, get something to eat which he neglected to do earlier, and get some much needed rest._**

 ** _Unaware to anyone, an invisible figure had decided to watch these events_** ** _transpire from a distance cliff. It was unclear what he wanted, but he had disclosed the location of the group to 'the Queen' before heading after the pair of speedsters that had left the rest of the group behind._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _My Little Pony is Property of Hasbro_**

 ** _Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega_**

* * *

 **Discord : Well things seem to be going well for the group so far.**

 **: The story has only just begun my friend. There's still time for things to go horribly wrong.**

 **Discord : Way to look on the bright side Writer**

 **Pinkie, in the distance : Oh Discord, could you get in here please, I really need your help.**

 **Discord : Oh deer, duty calls. Oh well, Now to the story...**

 **:** -)-'... that was my line

* * *

 _Preview: Just how long were we gone?_

* * *

 **Chapter 6** \- _Where have you been!?_

 _ **Mystic Ruins (Tails Factory): Noon**_

Within Tails home, things had started to die down. Fluttershy was sitting alone on the living room couch, Angel bunny resting on her lap as she groomed his fur to his delight. This was considered relaxing to both of them. From across the room, Fluttershy noticed the door to the master bed room opening, and from inside, a drowsy looking Tails appearing after taking a much needed, and much forced, rest.

"Hello Miles," Fluttershy said sweetly, "Did you sleep alright?"

He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he spoke. "Yeah, actually I did," he said with a yawn.

"Good, so how do you feel _now_?"

"Actually," Tails admitted, "I feel pretty good."

"I'm glad." She halted her grooming, to Angel's dismay. "See, a little food and rest can do wonders can't they?"

"Yeah they can." Tails turned toward the workshop entrance. "I feel well rested and ready to get back to…" Before Tails could get very far, he felt something strong grabbing at his Tails.

"Not so fast you," Fluttershy said as she clutched his tails in a grip that was probably too strong for her to have.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tails didn't even try struggling this time; he knew how strong Fluttershy could be when she wanted.

"Miles, we did not make you rest just so you could go right back into another work frenzy." Tails didn't like where this was going. "Twilight and I have decided that you are taking the day off."

That was a blow the Foxes gut. "What!" he yelled, "But I can't, If I don't work then how is the…"

"Twilight has that handled," Fluttershy said in the most calming tone she could muster. "She can take care of most of the building today so you can just relax."

"But I'm the one that made the design, shouldn't I at least be there to make sure she builds it to the correct speculations."

"You don't have to worry about that. Twilight is nothing if she's not thorough. I can guarantee that your machine will be just like you drew it."

"But…" Before he could finish, Tails body was gripped in Flutteshy's embrace again as he was flown through the air and placed onto the couch next to her.

"Not another word, I want you to sit here, relax, and you can work on your machine tomorrow, but not too much."

"Mmg…" Tails was out of buts. Fluttershy was very serious about this and there was no convincing her otherwise, so he didn't try.

* * *

Tails had made himself comfortable on the couch next to the pegasus. She had gone right back to grooming Angel's fur as the rabbit lazed on her lap. The time on the couch was, in a word, boring. Tails turned on the television to try to do something enjoyable, but there was nothing he was interested in seeing, so he just turned it to the news, secretly hoping to hear some information about the Ancient one, but, no luck.

"Mgh…" Tails grumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong?" said Fluttershy, hearing the fox whine.

"Honestly Fluttershy, this is not relaxing at all, just really, really boring."

"Really?" She looked his way to see him hunched over the arm of the couch. "Well, if you want, I could always give you a grooming," she lifted up her brush, "Angel always finds it relaxing."

Tails shot his gaze her way. "I'm not a pet."

Fluttershy giggled at his response. "I'm just trying to help." Fluttershy put the brush down and let Angel up, moving his way to her shoulder. "Well, what do you do to relax?"

"I'm most relaxed when I'm _working_." Tails emphasized working.

Fluttershy only response was a ' _seriously'_ face. "Besides that."

"Hmm…, I don't know. I guess going on outings with Sonic is kind of fun."

"Well why didn't you go with him and Rainbow Dash then?"

"I kind of figured that I was going to be working today so I didn't think of it."

"Oh Miles." Fluttershy started to get concerned. "You really can't keep pushing yourself like this."

"I'm not…" A gaze from Fluttershy, not an angry one, just a concerned one, stopped Tails denial, "'sigh,' I know."

"Why are you so eager to work, even at the cost of your health?" Fluttershy asked, but she knew very well the answer. It was the same for everyone, but this time…

"It's just…; I've never lost so badly before," Tails started to answer, "I've been doing these kinds of adventures for about as long as I could. I've seen a lot of people lose their lives, I've failed to protected people that needed me; I've even seen my parents…" Tails stopped at that last one, he just couldn't finish it, and it didn't go unnoticed. "…but this time; to lose an entire world that I promised to save. I really am positive that they're not dead, but who knows what they could be going through." Fluttershy was listening closely, but she started to wish that she wasn't. "You remember what happened in the Rainbow Factory, because of the emeralds power don't you?" Fluttershy just gave a nod. "For all I know, that could be happening to everyone as we speak. That's why I can't fail this time; that's why…" Tails stopped when he noticed Fluttershy's mood change.

In all honesty, the reason that Fluttershy even asked Tails why he worked so hard is because she was expecting to let him have some closure like she did with Twilight, but this… what was there to say? Losing lives; failing so completely; and what was that thing about his parents? She knew a little about what he and Sonic had been through from their talks, but this... How was she supposed to help with this when, honestly, just hearing about it terrified her?

"…Fluttershy?" Tails looked closely at the Pegasus.

"Umm…uh…" that's all she dared to say.

"Fluttershy, are you alright? (What I'm I saying? Of course she's not.)" He was right. Fluttershy looked like she was on the verge of tears. "F… Fluttershy I didn't mean to scare you or anything." Those words got her attention. "I mean yeah they could be going through…that, but they could just be… frozen in magic ice, or something."

She knew what he was doing; he was trying to comfort _her_ now? Trying to make _her_ feel better? "(No…)"

"We don't have to just imagine the worst." Tails continued. "I'm sorry I really shouldn't have…"

Fluttershy stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "Don't do that," Fluttershy started to say her face looking toward the cushions, "Don't you try to cheer _me_ up." She looked up with the most serious face she could muster. "Tails," the name caught him by surprise, "I can't even start to imagine some of the things you have gone through and honestly I hope I never have to, but I don't have to imagine what will happen to you if you don't slow down. If you keep trying to work without stopping, you are going to break down, and trust me when I say I know that for a fact. Even you can't keep working continuously, and if you do, then what?" She got closer to Tails face, "You get your work done fast enough to see that you are completely exhausted, far too much so to do anything else, and when the time comes that they finds us, how will you help if you can barely move?" Tails was at a lose for words, "So just slow down. We will finish our work, but not at the cost of our health. Okay." Fluttershy finally backed off and started panting as if she had been holding her breath through that whole speech.

At the sight, Tails just gave a chuckle and smile. He had a secret too. He had expected Fluttershy to lecture him, that's why he vented so much, but when he noticed that he had accidentally scared her, he expected that he would have to be doing the comforting, but she stood her ground. "I've said it before," he caught her attention, "You really are stronger than _I_ give you credit for." This got a smile out of her. "All right, I'll try to calm down a little."

Fluttershy let a chuckle out now, "Maybe a little more than _a little."_

That got the two to start laughing. They weren't really even sure why, they just felt like laughing. The only one not amused was Angel, who had gone unnoticed this whole time. He did not like being ignored.

The two were so into the moment, they didn't even notice that there was a knock at the door, and then another. Angel was already getting sick of the two, so he jumped from Fluttershy's shoulder to Tails head to give him a good thumping, forcing his gaze to him. Angel pointed the fox toward the door right at the moment that there was a third knock.

"Oh," Fluttershy said, returning to her senses, "I guess you should get that." She took Angel from Tails head.

"Uh, yeah," Tails said, rubbing the top of his head. He headed to door while wonder who it could have been. "(It's a little early for Sonic and Rainbow to be back, and I'm not exactly expecting anyone so…)" The thought halted as he opened the door to see who the knocker was. "Hello." He was really surprised when he saw who was there, "huh, oh hey…"

* * *

 _ **Mystic Mansion: Noon**_

"Woah…" Rainbow Dash shivered to say. "…this place is… k…kind of… creepy."

"Yeah," Sonic responded, "pretty cool, huh."

Rainbow and Sonic, well mostly Sonic, had decided to spend today's excursion inside of a mansion the size of a small city. It looked pretty nice for the most part, large portraits, seemingly polished rails (great for grinding), large doors, Chandeliers, pretty much everything you would expect within a mansion like this. The place looked very nice for the most part, almost like someone had been maintaining it, which wouldn't seem so bad if it wasn't for the fact that the mansion had been long abandoned. Besides Sonic and Rainbow, there wasn't a single soul within the house, at least not one still connected to a body.

"Could you remind me why we're here again?" Rainbow said, deciding to walk close to Sonic's back.

"Easy, because no one in their right mind would ever come to a place like this." Sonic said, giving a smug smile.

"Right…, so why are _we_ here?"

"Think about it. What better place for an energy robbing parasite to hide than a place that most people would give a wide-birth. Plus i'd say this fits both Celestia and Chrysalis's ideal homes, right?"

"Well...,Yeah, I guess, (me and my big mouth)," said Rainbow wishing she had kept her mouth shut. Just as Rainbow thought that, Sonic had accidentally stepped onto a lose floorboard, forcing her to let out a high pitched _'squeak'_ as she clung onto the back of the hedgehog.

"Come on Dash, you're not scared now are you?"

"Me? Scared?" Dash pushed off of the hedgehogs back. "Don't make me laugh, 'ha.'" She stood tall, but the fact that she was still shaking didn't make her claim any more convincing. "I mean… it's just some old dusty house, right?" She moved her gaze around the massive room, "A, very large, old dusty house. What is there to be afraid of?"

"Well if you ignore the ghosts, absolutely nothing, as long as none of the stray egg goons are still lingering around."

Dash's ears turned to one word in that sentence in particular. "Uh…, Gh…Ghosts?" She started to sweat profusely, but it was short lived once she saw how calm Sonic was. "Oh, Ha ha, very funny blue-boy, but I'm no foal, I don't still believe in ghosts."

Sonic responded with another sly smile. "'huh' If you really believe that, then we really are from too different worlds, oh, and you might want to turn around."

Rainbow was starting to second guess her first assumption, but she stood her ground. "Forget it Sonic, you're not getting me so you might as well cut it out." Rainbow crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's not me trying to get you."

Sonic jumped towards Rainbow Dash, catching her attention. When she saw the blue hedgehog leaping toward her, she instinctual dodged out of his way. When she looked toward him, Rainbow spotted the image of Sonic landing a strong kick onto the head a weird _thing_ wearing a long blue robe and a large mask shaped like a pumpkin. Rainbow knew that she had to be losing it because she could have sworn that she saw that the thing had been floating, not having any legs to stand on, before it vanished completely in response to Sonic's attack.

Dash was frozen in place. Sonic tried snapping her out of it, a few times, but it was still about a minute before she came to her senses.

"Umm…?" Rainbow managed to say, "What was that?" She already knew the answer but she really hoped that she was wrong.

" _That_ was one of the ghosts." She was right. "You have to be more careful around here. These things are usually pretty harmless, unless you get too close, but they really like playing tricks, and they can have a pretty twisted sense of humor." Sonic tried to explain, but Rainbow had stopped listening after "ghost." It took all her strength not to freak out.

"So… this place really is haunted?" She was still trying not to freak out.

"Relax," Sonic tried to comfort her, "Like I said, the things are harmless, unless you get too close."

"Too close!? Where did that one even come from!?"

"He was probably there the whole time, he was just invisible."

"Invisible?" This was just getting better and better for the Pegasus girl. "Right, so where is he now?"

"Not sure. These things kind of just vanish after you give them a good strike. He probably just went back to invisible."

"Really? So it could still be in this room now, but we can't see it?"

"That about sums it up."

Dash was done. "That's it, I'm ready to leave." She started toward the door they came through. "We are leaving! Now!"

Sonic cut her off before she could get near the exit. "Relax, they're not going to do anything." Rainbow was not convinced. "Trust me, I've dealt with these things before," Sonic noticed that something seemed to be getting close to the pair through the open room entrance. "They might turn invisible, but they're pretty weak." The thing was still getting closer. "They're easy to deal with. As long as you…" It was right on top of him now, "know where they are!" Sonic turned quickly and aimed a kick toward were he know the assumed ghost was, but his kick was halted in mid-air, as if something had grabbed it.

"Weak huh?" Rainbow commented.

Sonic felt a little embarrassed, until the figure started to speak. "Not the most appropriate way to greet someone you haven't seen in a while."

"Huh? Well what do you know." Sonic came to the realization of who was talking quickly enough. "Aren't you a _sight_ for sore eyes."

"Hmm, a sight joke, I suppose times don't always change."

Rainbow was just looking at the strange conversation, completely in the dark. "Umm, Sonic," She said, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh," Sonic noticed he looked like he was talking to himself with his foot still in the air, "this might be easier if you turned off the invisibility you know, and maybe give me my leg back."

"…agreed," Sonic's leg fell as the figure let him go and, as Sonic suggested, became visible again.

The figure that appeared before the pair was a purple, amber eyed chameleon lizard with tan skin, similar to Sonic's, on his stomach and mouth. Small black spikes adorned his back, and a long yellow horn acted as his nose. He wore a pair of white gloves ending a pair of lightly armored gauntlets, and purple shoes connected to lightly armored leggings.

"Rainbow," Sonic introduced, "This is Espio Chameleon. Espio, This is Rainbow Dash."

"A pleasure to meet you." Espio said with a bow.

"Um..., yeah, nice to meet cha'" Rainbow said un-enthusiastically.

"Huh, so i haven't seen you in awhile," Sonic said, "How have you been?"

"I am not sure a _while_ really covers the time span we have not seen one another Sonic. As much as i am glad to see you once again, i did not arrive to you for a mere leisurely visit."

"Oh, really, that's a shame; you're hurting my feelings."

"I apologize for that."

"Relax, i'm kidding."

"Right..."Sonic let out a quick chuckle at Espio's serious nature. "Anyway, Sonic, I came looking for you because it was part of a new job that was given to my comrades and I. In fact...," Espio pulled out a talkie from behind his back, "...Now that I've found you I had better call this in." The talkie activated. "Scout to base, come in, over."

"Base to Scout," the same ruff voice from before came over the receiver, "What's your status, over."

"I have located the target, as well as his accomplice."

"What did he just call me?" Rainbow said in offense.

"Relax." Sonic calmed her.

"Great work scout. The queen has been contacted, she should arrive in the... uh... _objective location,_ in minutes."

"Roger that, I'll escort both targets there personally."

"Good, you do that..." The voice over the talkie paused for a moment as if pondering something before speaking again. "Espio, remind me again, why are we speaking in code."

"Charmy believed it would be too dangerous to speak so familiarly on mission, remember."

"You never know who could be listening," A second voice came over the speaker. This one was a higher voice than the two before, insinuating it's sources lack of age. "You can never be too careful, so don't go off code vector." a commission could be heard own the other side, assumable caused by the younger voice.

"Ah, alright, alright!" Vector eventually shooed away the hyper little Charmy enough to get back to the conversation. "Anyway, just head to the queen first chance you get, and let's end this mission already."

"Copy that."Espio hung up on his end and put the talkie away. "Alright, you heard them."

"I heard something," Rainbow responded to the supposed agent.

Dash and Sonic had stayed quiet through that whole conversation, but it's wasn't in consideration. The two honestly didn't know what was going on, but just let it play out. Maybe they could catch what this was about if they listened, but so far that didn't seem to be the case.

"Is there something wrong," Espio asked with concern.

"I'll say there is. You come out of no where, acting like some ghost, in a haunted mansion of all places, and you yet to tell use what you are even doing here."

"I've already told you, I am on a mission."

"What mission!?" Dash had started getting noticeable irritated on how vague the chameleon was being.

"My mission to find you of course." That sentence alone instantly made Rainbow go from irritated to confused. "Well, not you per say, we have actually been charged with locating you Sonic." He turned his gaze over toward the blue hedgehog.

Sonic may have been acting more calm, but he was as much in the dark as Rainbow was. He knew he had been gone for awhile, but was it really long enough to have a search party organized. After all, he's known to wonder. He's gone whole days, weeks, even months without seeing his friends, but they always been cool with that, they know him.

"It seems that has come as a shock to you," Espio stated. Sonic noticed how obvious his confusion must have been, so he just gave a nod. "Curious, Sonic, did you think that no one would realize that you and Tails have been gone for such an extensive period of time?"

"Extensive?" Sonic finally said. Sonic confusion turned to dread as he started coming to a realization, but he could only say what he knew. "Come on Espio, you know me, a few weeks is actually pretty short. You know how it gets."

Espio's gaze never changed from that partially confused, partially concerned stare. Sonic was sure now, Something wasn't right.

"Two weeks?" Espio questioned. "Sonic, I am unaware of wear you have been, or what may have occupied your time," His gaze shifted to Rainbow Dash, not going unnoticed, "but I assure you it has been for long than merely a few weeks."

Rainbow had been on an emotional roller-coaster about now. first she had been angry, then confused, now she looked toward Sonic concerned.

"Uh, exactly how much longer are we talking about?" Sonic almost hesitated to ask, but Espio didn't hesitate to answer.

"Well," he began, "I am not sure of the exact time of your disappearance, but the team and I had been called approximately six-months and eight-days ago. Sonic hadn't responded, nor did Rainbow. There was really nothing left to say. "I've already given the location of your home base to to our contractor, and i suspect they will want to see you by the time they get there." He turned toward the mansion exit. "So, shall we?"

"...huh..., lead the way," Sonic said, following behind the chameleon with Dash as he lead the two out of the haunted mansion.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _ **Sumaya Ruins: Evening**_

Within the ruined entry way of the Sumaya ruins, things for the most part had been quiet; no action beyond the occasional bird flying above. That all changed when once again, a large spacial anomaly began to occur within the ancient land. A bright purple light began wildly shining and expanding above the skies of Sumaya until it reached a stable size. From within the light, a pair of silhouettes began to form until they perfectly shaped the forms of the possessed Celestia and the obedient Chrysalis, but not their know forms.

Once fully in form, the two fell from the portal. Quetzal was able to catch herself by using her wings to hover just before hitting ground, but Chrysalis wasn't so fortunate. She ended up landing face first in the dust before she had a chance to open her wings.

 **Quetzal, standing over the fallen Changeling:** Chrysalis, are you okay?

Chrysalis pulled her head out of the dust long enough to see Quetzal holding out a hand to help her up. As she reached for it, it then that she noticed that there was something wrong. Whether she discover this when she realized she was reaching for Quetzals, or when she realized what she was reaching with was unclear. Chrysalis grabbed hold of Quetzal, and as she was let up, it gave her a chance to get a good look at her and Quetzal. She still looked the same for the most part; Quetzal was still wearing the golden chaos inhibitor armor she had been in Equestria, but the chest plate had grown and re-shaped itself to match the new wider chest Celestia now had. Adding to that, her fore-legs had gone from thick and bulky, like her rear legs, to thin and ending in what looked at first to be dragon claws, but without the claws.

Taking a look at herself, she wasn't much different. Her chest had grown out, though not as much, and her fore-hooves had turned slender and ended with similar claws. the rest of her body was about the same; dark exoskeleton, celled limbs, insect horns and wings included, but now a lot of that was cover in a long lime-green, backless dress connected by her neck.

 **Chrysalis:** What in the world? _Chrysalis said while inspecting the new appendages and clothing;_ What happened to us.

 **Quetzal:** This world has different rules than yours; _she moved to under the light;_ Lets just say our bodies shifted to meet the criteria.

Chrysalis still didn't really get it but she... she forgot completely about the whole body situation when she realized that they were missing something kind of important. She frantically looked around but did not see them anywhere.

 **Chrysalis, worried:** Quetzal, were are the children?

Chrysalis looked back to see Quetzal using her magic to reach for the portal and compress it in her grip until it was no bigger than the palm of her claws, as she floated it over to them.

 **Chrysalis:** Quetzal?

 **Quetzal, looking to Chrysalis:** ...relax, they're in here.

 **Chrysalis:** What!? _Chrysalis tried grabbing for the orb, Quetzal moved out of hr reach, although she kept trying._

 ** _Quetzal, resting a hand on Chrysalis's collar:_** I said relax, they're fine.

 **Chrysalis:** But wh..., how?

 **Quetzal:** I did that, before they could get through, i sealed the passage, trapping them in the void for the time being. _Quetzal continued before Chrysalis could object._ Princess, don't you think that a massive cloud of insect-like creatures buzzing around in a frenzy what draw a little attention? _Chrysalis wanted to object, but she know the answer was yes._ We'll be lucky if no one noticed our little light show, and I used up most of my power just try to get here, we're not ready for a final battle with that group of misfits. For the time being we'll have to lay low. _You_ should understand.

 **Chrysalis, irritated:** And in the mean time, my children are trapped within that a cursed void? How long can they last in there?

 **Quetzal:** It's similar to the stasis lock on Equestria, it wont feel like any time has gone by once they get out don't worry they'll be fine. The sooner we find somewhere to hideout the sooner we can free them.

 **Chrysalis:** 'Sigh,' then what are we waiting for?

She tried flying as fast as she could in the first direction she could think of, getting as far as five feet before a snag on her tail forced her to stop in her place.

 **Quetzal:** Lay low, remember?

Quetzal started walking in the same direction Chrysalis had tried flying moments ago. How she was moving so leisurely did not sit well with Chrysalis. Did she even care that she just trapped her children, Quetzal's vassals within that rift. She couldn't remember what is was that lied within it herself, not the sight, but the feeling was not something she could forget, and not something she wished to feel for a long period, and her own offspring were now locked there. This was not a pleasant thought, but she knew she had no choice but to trust Quetzal. She landed and just started following after, using as much patience as she could muster, and just wishing that she would move a little faster.

* * *

 _Preview: Days? Weeks? Months? How long is one expected to wait?_

* * *

 **: And there we have it. the next chapter is finally done.**

 **Discord : See, isn't it so much easier when you put your mind to it. **

**: Right, by he way wear's Pinkie Pie.**

 **Discord : In the back working on her lines.**

 **: ... what lines?**

 **Discord: Well you wanted to keep up your bluff right, so I gave her a script.**

 **: ...**

 **Discord: For image of course**

 **: Of course**

 **Pinkie, in the distance, with drama: Must we fight? Can you not aid us instead? Are we really so bad?**

 **Discord: Bravo Ms. Pie. Can't wait or your curtain call.**

 **:** it'll be a long wait, **can we end this now?**

 **Discord: Of course. We hope you all enjoyed this chapter of My Little Mobian, if you did favorite and follow to keep up with Writers work.**

 **: Write any comments you have below and we hope to see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Pinkie, in the distance: Until Then...**

 **: Thank you Pinkie...-)-'**


	7. Reunion

**: Hello all of you Fiction readers and writers alike, and welcome to another chapter _My little Mobian._ Seeing as Pinkie Pie and Discord don't seem to be in the area right now (I shudder to think what those two could be doing) what do you say we just get right into it.**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 ** _Last Chapter, Tails had woken up from a forced rest at the suggestion of Twilight and Fluttershy, admittedly feeling better than he had before. He was all set to get back to work right away, but Fluttershy had other ideas. Apparently Twilight and Fluttershy had decided that today was Tails day off. While Twilight was in the factory working on what ever it was that she and Tails had been for the past few days, Fluttershy supervised Tails as he spent the day relaxing, and being bored out of his mind. When Fluttershy tried asking him why he was pushing himself so hard, she got an answer that more scared her than concerned her, but she stood her ground. A lot Braver than she looks, Fluttershy is._**

 ** _While this was going on, Sonic and Rainbow Dash had gone out on another one of their excursions. Sonic had decided to spend today's trip within a large mansion, which was apparently haunted. Rainbow was not happy about this and it was made all the worse when one of Sonic's old friends, Espio Chameleon, decided to pull an appearing act on the two. Sonic seemed happy enough to see him, but in Espio's words, he had not arrived for "a mere leisurely visit. Apparently he and his team had been hired to locate the whereabouts of Sonic and Tails and report it back to his contractor going by the code-name of 'The queen.' Sonic wondered at first why he'd be hired for such a job, but it faded when he discover exactly how long he had been gone._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _My little pony is property of Hasbro_**

 ** _Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega_**

 **: Alright then, seeing as Pinkie and Discord are still not here, I guess we should just get started, shouldn't we?** _I start looking around._ **Where could those two have gone? Hm...?**

 **Now to the story...**

* * *

 _Preview: You haven't see someone you care for for months, you have no idea what became of them, then they just show up like nothing happened? How would you feel?_

* * *

 **Chapter 7** **:** _Reunion_

 _ **Mystic Ruins: Evening**_

After Espio relayed his message to Sonic and Rainbow Dash, he took it upon himself to see them both back home safely, not that either asked him to do so. The news they had been given was taking it's toll on both Sonic and Dash, They couldn't stop themselves from thinking about it as they ran across the grass terrain. Have they really been gone for six months? How was that even possible? What does this mean about Equestria.

"This is too much," Rainbow finally worked up the nerve to say, "there is no way this can be real."

"I assure you that I am not making this up," Espio tried to assure her, but with no luck.

"Oh come on, six months, how could that possibly be true? Come on Sonic, back me up on this."

The Hedgehog wanted to agree, but he knew he couldn't. "Honestly Dash, I'm holding off on asking anything until we get back home. The principles of the space-time continuum haven't exactly been a subject that I've been studying in my spare time. If there really is something going on, it's probably best we leave any explanation to Tails."

"Him again?" Dash was obviously not happy to here his name. "What, did that Fox take your brain or something?"

"You know, I've always thought he might try that one day." Rainbow Dash didn't really feel like laughing at the joke. "Dash relax. So a little more time has passed than we thought, that doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't change any... it's been months since we passed threw that stinking portal, That means months have gone by since Quetzal kicked us out of our own world, months of her holding Equestria hostage, and months less for us to save everyone before something worse happens to them! So I think it does change a few things Blue-boy!"

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Well I guess that means we're in some trouble, aren't we?" Despite the words, Sonic still had a big smile on his face. Rainbow got the feeling that Sonic was still not taking this seriously, but that wasn't really surprising her. What was more surprising to her was that she was taking it so seriously. Usually she was so cool and calm under pressure, but now she was letting it get to her, even though Sonic was still being so calm, even though it's his friends that are the ones missing him.

"(Hmm, so much for being alike.)"

* * *

 _ **Mystic Ruins (Tails Factory): Evening** _

After A good few minuets of running filled with explanations and pep talks mostly aimed toward Rainbow, the group finally arrived back at Tails factory.

"Here we are." Espio said as they stood before the factory door.

"Well let's head in then," Rainbow said, moving for the door handle. "I'm sure every-pony else will just love hearing about all the time we lost."

"Hmm..." Seeing Rainbow move for the door reminded Sonic of something Espio said earlier. "Um, Espio, the person that hired you, it was Amy right?"

"I never said that." Espio responded.

"Right, well, didn't you say it was someone who really wanted to find me?"

"That is correct," Espio replied.

"Yeah i figured."

"Would you two hurry up, I don't plan on waiting here all day."

"Uh, Dash," Sonic said as the pegasus opened the door, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Huh? Why?" Before Sonic could give an answer, she got it in the form of a high speed tackle slamming into her and knocking her to the ground.

After Rainbow regained consciousness, she looked toward her stomach to see that someone was resting there. A Pink hedgehog with short quills pulled back by a red hairband had decided to use her body as a cushion. Unlike Sonic, this one's body was covered with a long red and white dress, complementing her white gloves and long red and white boots.

"Um, excuse me." Rainbow tried pushing her visitor off of her, but stopped when she noticed their face. Their eyes were closed tight while tears streamed down the lids. "Hey, are... you okay?"

"You're back...," The hedgehog said in a hushed feminine tone, still cuddled on top of Rainbows bust. "You're really back."

"Back? I was... wait, do I... know you?"

Those words struck a cord in the pink hedgehogs head. She finally lifted herself up and looked at the face of who she was laying on, and was obviously not who she was expecting. "Who... who are...?"

"Amy," Sonic interrupted, forcing both girls to look toward him. "You should really know by now, if i know you're on the other side of a door, I'm not going to open it myself."

Rainbow put on an unamused face as she realized that she probably wasn't the first person that this has happened to, but it only lasted until she felt something drip onto her collar bone. She looked back to see that tears started flowing out of the pink Hedgehogs emerald eyes again, only this time, far more.

"Whoa," Sonic said finally catching Amy's dismay, "calm down Amy, I was kidding. You know I'm not the kind of guy to leave you hanging like that." Amy lowered her gaze at the joke, her ties lessening a bit. "I'd get it open, I'd just get Tails to open it for..." He was interrupted by a swift slap to his cheek by the now standing Amy.

"You jerk..." is all she said before freezing in place.

"Hey, it's not that bad, is...?"

"You jerk..." she interrupted again, pressing her head onto the right chest this time. "you jerk, you jerk, you jerk, you jerk!" The more she spoke the more she started to cry. "Where were you?"

"C...come on Amy." Sonic started tripping on his words. "I've been away for pretty long before. It's not that..." again, Sonic got interrupted, but this time it only a single look. Sonic froze when he looked into that cold gaze Amy shot him; it was almost like she was trying to stab him with her gaze. He favored not ticking her off more so her just clamped up.

"Nine... months." Amy emphasized _nine_. "For nine months I didn't know where you were. For nine months no one knew where you were. You disappear off of the map for almost a year, and then just return out of the blue, joking and smiling like you always do, like it's no big deal. We were searching for you that whole time. People started to think that maybe you and Tails had been killed, that Eggman might have actually beat you, and after months more almost everyone believed it. I was the only one... the only one that didn't believe, but eventually even I..." Her gaze watered up again as she started moving it down and away from Sonic's. "You are really... the biggest jerk I know."

Amy was done talking. All she really wanted to do was cuddle up to the hedgehog she cared so much for and let him comfort her, despite thinking him such a jerk. That's just what Sonic did. As Rainbow and Espio watched the two, saying nothing, Sonic just closed his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her closer into a hug. She didn't hesitate to get closer, she just buried her head into his chest and balled her eyes out. Sonic just let her stay there for a moment. He didn't cry right along side her or anything, but a lot of him sure wished he did.

* * *

"Hey guys," Tails said as he stood in the middle of the door frame, Fluttershy and Twilight close behind. "So I guess you got the information, huh? Looks like we were gone for longer than we thought."

"Yeah, _'sniff'_ we got it" Rainbow responded first, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. Looks like some of this was getting to her.

Amy was still pressed against his chest as Sonic looked toward the fox next. "Tails," he said, "we need some answers."

"Of course." Tails stepped to the side. "come on in, we'll tell you all that we know so far."

Sonic got Amy's attention with his hands moving to her shoulders. She looked up to him as he pointed her toward the factory entrance. She caught on without a word and moved toward the entrance, first escorted by Sonic then Twilight and Fluttershy once she stepped near them. Rainbow and Espio had started following after, but suddenly Espio stopped. The chameleon turned right as if expecting to see something the others didn't. What he saw was a light, a small purple light shining in the distance like a star in the day time.

* * *

"Yo Espio," Rainbow said from between the door frame, "you coming' or not." Rainbow turned her head to see that she had been talking to herself. "Oh, you're gone. Of course you are." Her ears drooped down in annoyance. "I hate that ghost thing he does."

"Hey Dash, care to join us?" Sonic said from inside.

"But what about...? 'Ugh,' yeah i'm comin'."She headed in, deciding to forget about the Chameleon. It was time to get some answers.

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 ** _Mobian Fields: Night_**

It's been a good few hours since Chrysalis and Quetzal had arrived in Mobias, and since then, they had been _walking_ through the fields in an attempt to find an area to put down roots without drawing attention to themselves. Chrysalis quickly got tired of walking through these unfamiliar fields in this unknown world, and frankly she was just tired in general.

 **Chrysalis, between breaths:** Quetzal, this is getting tiresome. Do you even know where we are going?

 **Quetzal:** Of course I do. We are going to an area where we can rest.

 **Chrysalis:** Oh well, thank you for clearing that up. Quite helpful.

 **Quetzal:** I get it Princess, you're tired, so I'm I, but we have no choice. I don't suppose you have any better plans at the moment?

Chrysalis took the opportunity to take a glancing look toward the small purple light Quetzal still had within her palm.

 **Chrysalis:** We have an entire army at our disposal. If you were to free my children, they could scour the entire globe in a matter of minutes, locate the pests and the emeralds, and we could be done with this.

 **Quetzal:** You're overestimating your children again. Even if they did find them, the changelings are not exactly the strongest of fighters, and without the emeralds, I can't increase their strength. They would have no chance again those 'pest' as you put them.

 **Chrysalis:** Even so, you could...

 **Quetzal:** I defeated them last time because they more-or-less handed me all the power I needed to do so; _she looked_ _toward her hand;_ After creating the stasis lock and the portal, I barely have enough to keep this body under control, let alone fight. We have no choice, we have to... huh? We... have to keep hidden, at least until I get my strength back.

 **Chrysalis:** You are that sure we will lose?

 **Quetzal:** You have lost to them twice already; _Chrysalis did not enjoy that comment;_ I am at half strength; our soldiers can barely handle one of them in there current stat; and most importantly, we are in _a unfamiliar_ world, and we don't know how many allies they could have here.

Chrysalis had to admit that she was right. There were just too many unknowns. They did have a great force at their backs, but if their opponents matched or surpassed their might, they lose their one chance to catch them off guard. She already know the penalty for a single miscalculation, they had to be smart. _"Damn"_

 **Quetzal:** I know this is dreadfully boring, but we just have to be patient, and you'll just have to...

 **Chrysalis:** I know! Trust you!

Quetzal let out a quick chuckle before catching something in the distance.

 **Quetzal:** There!

 **Chrysalis:** Where?

 **Quetzal:** Over there!

 **Chrysalis:** Where's there?

 **Quetzal, grabbing Chrysalis's head:** There; _she pointed her head in the direction of a mountain within a quarry area in the distance, where a series of caves could be just barely seen._

 **Chrysalis:** What about there?

 **Quetzal:** The mountain. Secluded, barren, at least for now. It should suffice. After all, aren't you us to living within caves.

 **Chrysalis, not encouraging the obvious insult:** Yes, that should do. As long we can get some rest, I can't say I care much anymore.

With a smile and nod, Quetzal led Chrysalis to the stone quarry and the mountain that would act as there temporary refuge. The whole time Traveling, Chrysalis hadn't taken her eyes off of the purple light in Quetzal's palm. Despite what she said, Chrysalis couldn't care less about how tired she was, only that her children were still trapped. Although she _was_ relived to be getting off of her hooves. She hadn't walked this much in a long time, and the sound of the other two's steps echoing her own didn't help. But she had to keep focused. Once there, she would find a way to convince Quetzal to free her changelings, she was positive of that. She just had to be patient.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Quantum theory, fun._

 **:Discord? Pinkie? Where are... oh right, I have to do the** **outro, alone. Well this was one of my shorter ones, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of My Little Mobians. If you did, favorite and follow this story to keep up with my work. If you have anything to say, leave a comment below, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Until then...**

* * *

...,...-)-'... Okay, so I guess I'm done. ...Okay this is just ridiculous now. Where are those two? How did I get through a whole chapter without...

Pinkie, jumping on top of me: Writer!

:Mph phah; _my voice was muffled._

Discord: Ah Writer, there you are. You will be glad to know that we are ready when ever you are.

: _I push pinkie off;_ Discord, I already finished the chapter.

Discord: Oh, well well done.

:What are you ready for?

Discord: For our curtain call of course.

:...

Pinkie: I've been practicing really hard; I've memorized every line; and I'm ready to help my friends whenever you need.

:..., Alright, Pinkie, maybe it's time that I tell you something.

Discord: Writer before you say anything, maybe you should take a look at this; _he hands me his script_

:...hm...; _i take it._

Discord: Hmm... huh, oh, you can all stop reading now. The chapter is over. Feel free to read something else. We'll see you when we see you. Good bye.

...

...

...

Are you still reading? Alright maybe this will help.

 ** _End_**

There you go, it's done, you can stop now...

...

...

...

...

...

Are you really _still_ reading...? This isn't even part of the story, it's just me babbling on...,... I don't have any riddles or anything, there's really nothing past that line above. Writers done writing, he's just reading my script now. He's not even in the room anymore... it's just me here... alone... getting kind of lonely now; _to the distance;_ Hey Writer, Pinkie, wait for me; _moving away;_ As for you all... well... enjoy the blank page, I guess. Bye...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _D:_ #^#


End file.
